Shelter My Heart
by CourtneyDanielle
Summary: Kit Summers a Wiccan has come to Ipswich seeking the help of The Sons of Ipswich. She did not expect to fall in love with the bad boy of the group. But will they be able to protect eachother when a certain baddie returns looking for power and revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/Chapter One

Katherine Summers, Kit, is not your normal seventeen year old. She can't stand most girly things like dresses, dancing and shopping. She'd rather be watching TNA wrestling or go dirt biking. You wouldn't guess this by looking at her though. Her golden blonde hair framed her face perfectly, her skin perfectly tan, nary a blemish on it. Then there are her eyes, most people find them eerie, one green and one blue. There the only thing about her that doesn't seem perfect.

But most people do not know the most _magical _thing about her; Kit is a Wiccan or half-witch. Kits' father was the one who was a fully ascended witch. Unfortunately because of the 'boys only' rule, she would not be able to enjoy full power until her eighteenth birthday when she ascends. Until then she is stuck using a spell book to perform small spells. No one really understood why but all girls with the witch gene started off as Wiccans.

Recently a great tragedy occurred within Kits' coven that sent her to Ipswich, to Spencer Academy, to seek the help of the infamous 'Sons of Ipswich'. A charming young man, so they thought, named Chase Collins had worked his way into their coven. He gained their trust, and the heart of Kit. Then he betrayed them all, during one of her fellow Wiccans ascension he attacked them all. Killing Mr. and Mrs. Summers, and forcing the newly ascended member to will him her power. He left two younger girls alive promising to come back and create 'an army'. Kit returned home that night to find both of her parents dead, and most of her coven dead. She knew it was Chase, after the girls told her of his threat, she decided to seek help from 'The Sons'. She left the girls in their parents care and had her grandparents, who know nothing about the magical world, enroll her at the academy.

That is where the story begins….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Covenant characters, just the other characters I made up **

***PLEASE REVIEW and Tell Me What You Think!***

Welcome to Ipswich/Chapter Two

"Katherine Summers, here is your schedule, locker combination, and key to your dorm, you are in 413 with Sarah Wenham."

"Thanks…" I replied taking the packet of stuff she held out for me. I didn't have much to carry so I made my way to my dorm room. When I got there the door was already open, I pushed it open already and a slender blonde girl turned around smiling.

"Oh hey you must be Katherine; I'm Sarah, welcome to Ipswich!" She extended her hand.

I shook her hand, "thanks, and call me Kit..." She smiled and went back to unpacking her things._ She seems like a very chipper girl, hope she isn't annoying. _

After a few moments of unpacking I broke the silence. "So how long have you been at Spencer?"

Sarah turned around, "this is my second year, and I was the new girl last year. I roomed with Kate, she is my best friend now, but she recently got engaged to her boyfriend Pogue. They moved to off campus housing this year so that they could be in a room together. But trust me everyone here is really nice, well there is one guy Aaron that you need to look out for. But I'm sure Caleb and the boys will look out for you." She smiled.

"Caleb? The boys?" I sat down on my now made bed.

"Oh! Ummm my boyfriend is Caleb Danvers, he is best friends with Pogue, and then there is Reid and Tyler. We kind of run in pack around here…"

I recognized the names, "they are the 'Sons of Ipswich' right?"

She giggled, "Yeah that is what a lot of people call them, they hate it though. Reid jokes that it makes them sound like a lame rock band."

"That's because it does…" A smooth voice responded. Sarah and I both jumped at the realization that we were not alone. There leaning against our open doorway stood a very handsome blonde man. He had a sly smile, and piercing blue eyes. He looked me up and down, which immediately made my face hot.

"Reid, geez give us a heart attack!" Sarah exclaimed.

He shrugged, "Sorry guess I have that affect." He winked at me; I couldn't help but blush and look over at Sarah who just rolled her eyes.

Another guy walked through the door; he was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. He kissed Sarah on the forehead, "sorry babe I told him not to scare you guys."

She smiled, "it's alright…anyway guys this is my roomy Kit. Kit this is Caleb and the annoying one is Reid."

"Welcome to Ipswich Kit." Caleb smiled.

"Yeah, welcome, so are you going to come to Nicky's with us tonight?" He stepped closer to me. _God this guy is hot. Whoa Kit it's the first day, can't have a crush on the first day. _

I shrugged, "Ummm sure but I have no idea what Nicky's is."

He smiled, "it's this place we hang out a lot, just a little dive with pool, food and dancing. You know the basic necessities to survive a crap hole like this."

Caleb chimed in, "yeah you should come Kit, and we are meeting Pogue, Kate and Tyler there so you can meet them as well."

"What the hell, I'm in." I knew I had nothing better to do.

Reid and Caleb left soon after, leaving Sarah and I to get ready. I chose a blue and white striped tank top and short shorts that showed off my best assets. I looked in the mirror on our bathroom. _Legs and butt always a good combo. _Sarah finished getting ready; she wore a purple ruffle dress that was completely not my style. As I slipped on my blue converse, I saw her slip on some black heels. _Yep, total opposites. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I thought it was about time a girl stood up for herself against Aaron instead of having a guy come to her rescue. Review please!**

Nicky's/Chapter Three

Sarah and I walked into Nicky's; it seemed like an ok place. Had a couple pool tables, a dance floor and a bunch of wooden tables and chairs near the bar.

Sarah grabbed my wrist, "Come on the guys are over here." We headed over to one of the tables near the bar. Caleb was the first to greet us, he introduced me to everyone. Everyone took their turn welcoming me. Kate was first, she was also very pretty and slender like Sarah but her fashion sense was a lot like mine, and her skin was a perfect shade of cocoa. Then there was Pogue, long hair, leather jacket, looked like a total badass, but spoke very eloquently. Last there was Tyler; he had a baby face, and thick brown hair that he spiked up. He seemed a bit shy; he kept looking down while we were talking.

I noticed one person was missing, "Hey where is your friend Reid?"

Caleb nodded behind me towards the pool tables, "Pool table with Aaron Abbot…"

"Why don't you go say hi Kit?" Sarah winked at me, Caleb smiled.

I think they were all surprised as I made my way over there. I kind of surprised myself actually. Reid noticed me about half-way through the crowd. He smiled, it's a smile that pulls you in but at the same time makes you a little nervous.

They all stopped playing when I reached the table. I stood across the table from Reid, "Hey…"

"Hey…" he said back.

I felt a hand on my arm, "Hey little bunny, come to watch the big boys play? I'm Aaron by the way…" This guy looked and sounded like a total slime ball. Total tool bag.

I winked at Reid letting him know I had a devious plan. In my most innocent voice I said, "Well actually Aaron I was hoping you big boys would let me play."

He got a big dumb smile on his face. "Well… I would but we play for money babe…I wouldn't want you to lose all yours."

I looked down and pretended to be defeated, "well we could play for a dance. I win I get to choose between you and Reid, if one of you wins you get to dance with me." I looked up at his face, it was working.

"Sounds good to me, what about you Garwin?" Reid nodded. "All right since there is three of us we will play points. That means you need to sink as many balls as possible, you keep going with your turn as long as you keep sinking balls. Got that?"

I nodded my head innocently. The first couple of turns I purposely screwed up, missing the balls completely. Every time I would bend over the table Aaron and his goons would try and get a better view, admittedly so did Reid but I actually like him looking. Then I got my game face one and sank ball after ball. After a while we started to attract a crowd. Caleb and Sarah even came over and sat at a table behind the pool table. Aaron's mouth dropped open as I sank the last ball perfectly.

I put my pool stick on the table, "Aww looks like I beat the 'big boys', and I choose…Reid!" Reid laughed and threw his pool stick on the table.

I started to head over to the side of the table where Reid was when a hand shot out grabbing my arm hard. It was Aaron, "You tricked me, you are going to pay you bi..!" I immediately when into defensive mode .I caught him off guard by pulling my wrist away, grabbing his, pulled his arm like a chicken wing behind his back and slammed him against the top of the pool table.

Reid and Caleb had already made it to my side by the time I had Aaron down. Both of them looked shocked and a little turned on.

"Listen Abbot, I may look like a beach bunny but touch me again and I'll dislocate your shoulder." I pulled his arm up higher, causing more pain.

"OK ok!" He yelled and I released him. He fell to the floor and his goons tried to help him up. I grabbed Reid's wrist and headed back to our table where Tyler, Kate and Pogue all looked like they could be pushed over with a feather; Caleb and Sarah followed behind us.

Sarah hugged me, "holy crap girl you did not tell me you were such a badass!"

Kate high-fived me. "Yeah we need more girls around here like you! Where did you learn that?"

"Umm self-taught actually…let's just say some stuff happened that made me want to learn to defend myself."

"Well you defiantly are going to have to teach us some stuff." Pogue smiled.

"Any time but I think right now I owe Reid here a dance." I turned around and Reid extended his hand. I grabbed it and walked with him to the dance floor. The jukebox had just started playing a slow song when we got over there. Reid led me out to the middle of the floor and pulled me close. He out his hands on my waist, creating even less space between us. I placed my hands behind his neck and interlaced my fingers.

We began to sway back and forth. "You know you make quite the first impression, that stuff you pulled with Aaron, EPIC."

I blushed, "Yeah, but I think I made an enemy on my first day." I looked over to see Aaron and his goons glaring at me.

Reids face got serious, "I won't let him touch you…he even comes near you again and I'll…"

I placed my finger to his lips, they were warm and inviting. "Thanks." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Truth Time/Chapter Four

The rest of the night was great; Reid and I danced a couple of times. Then I mostly just hung with the group getting to know them all even better. I really was enjoying myself I didn't think I would ever have fun again after what happened to the coven.

At around midnight Sarah and I headed back to our room, Caleb and Reid followed. Caleb and Sarah said goodnight in the room while Reid and I stayed out the hall.

"So Kit did you enjoy your first night in Ipswich?"

"Yeah I did actually."

"Good…so ummm yeah…I don't normally do this…but could I take you to dinner or a movie or something this weekend?" His cheeks got a little red, and he kept shifting his weight.

"Yeah I'd love to…" We exchanged numbers just as the door swung open. Caleb practically pulled Reid away, Sarah and I both giggled and walked back to the room. I told her about the happenings in the hall.

She sat down on her bed. "Reid seriously asked you out?" I suddenly felt self-conscious, she could tell. "Oh no that's not what I meant. You are a total hottie; I mean Reid has a reputation of being a playboy never actually asking girls on dates. I've never seen him act that way the whole time I've been here."

"Really…" I smiled. I laid in bed thinking about him_. Reid is a nice guy, and totally hott in that bad boy with a heart of gold way. He's also a Son, who I came here to seek help from. How could I not tell them who I really am and warn them about Chase? How am I going to tell them? Will it change how Reid sees me, or how the others see me? _I looked over at Sarah who was already sleeping. _Does she even know what her boyfriend really is? I have to tell them, I have to warn them about Chase no matter what. _

I grabbed my phone off the night stand and texted Reid

Me: Hey I nd to talk to you in mrning

Reid: About?

_Here goes nothing. _Me: The Covenant

I waited and got no text back, I fell asleep worried if I had ruined everything. Luckily school didn't start until the following Monday so there was no worry about seeing the boys in class, yet. Sarah and I walked into the cafeteria to grab some coffee. We grabbed them and went and sat at a table sipping on them quietly. We struck up some casual conversation for a while.

Then Sarah looked behind me and smiled. "Oh here come the boys…"

_Great. _Not only was I embarrassed because I was still in my white tank top, soffee shorts, and slippers. But also because when I turned around all four 'Sons of Ipswich' looked like they wanted my blood. They stopped, I didn't dare look any of them in the eye.

"Hey Sarah Kate's in the gym looking for you." Pogue coldly stated.

"Oh ok, I'll see you boys later, Kit see you back in the room." I nodded and then I was alone with them.

They all pulled up chairs and sat down. It was silent so I decided to break the ice. "So you boys tried the coffee here it's great." I took another sip.

"Cut the crap…" Reid slammed his fist down making me jump." Who are you and what do you want with the covenant?"

"I'm Kit Summers, and I want your help."

"Help with what?" Tyler sounded like he actually cared.

"Taking down Chase Collins." They all flinched when I said his name.

Caleb relaxed a little, "Kit why don't you start from the beginning." So I did, I told them everything about what I really was, how Chase betrayed my coven and killed my parents and of his warning. By the time I got done my coffee had gone cold but the boys no longer looked like they were out for blood.

"So let me get the main points, you're a Wiccan until you're eighteen, Chase is coming here, he is even more powerful and trying to start 'an army'?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah most likely he has come here for whoever is the closest to ascending, and get revenge on you guys. He was the one who told me about you guys. Obviously he fabricated a few details; he turned you guys into the power hungry psychopaths who tried to kill him, now I know the truth. So who is the closest to ascending that person needs to be protected above all else…"

Reid finally spoke, "me…" My heart sank.

I went into planning mode, "Alright Reid it is then, unfortunately because you guys are full witches my spells won't work on you. The only ones I can really protect are Sarah and Kate, I can do a protection spell that will keep Chase from being able to use on them. The advantage with me here is, being half human and witch his powers only work on me slightly. I will help in any way I can, after what he did to my family, all I want to see is his ass go down."

"The only thing we don't know is what he means by starting an army. Does the dude think we are going to join him or something?" Pogue furrowed his brow.

They all shrugged. "Well looks like we are in for an interesting semester guys. " Tyler actually tried to crack a joke.

"Well guys as great as it's been spilling my life story I gotta go get dressed." They all smiled and I headed back to the dorm.

I made it about half-way to the room when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see Reid standing there, his head down. "Kit…"

I put my hand up, "Reid don't worry about it I figured you wouldn't want to go out this weekend, I understand." I started to turn away when he grabbed my arm.

"Kit I wanted to apologize for yelling at you. I assumed you were a baddie sent by Chase or something, I do still want to take you out Friday."

I kissed his cheek, "thanks Reid, and I'm not bad, just occasionally misbehaved." We both chuckled and I headed by to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah I updated a lot tonight but I just couldn't stop writing. Have a good weekend all! **

A Few Weeks Later/Chapter Five

A few weeks went by without any problems; Reid and I had gone out a few times and had grown really close. I spent most of the time after classes and before bed with him, sometimes we even slept together, no sex though, yet. Classes had started and were going pretty well, I even had swim class with the boys and Kate. I also found out Sarah and Kate knew everything about the covenant and informed them of my story and they took it like it was nothing. Everything was going perfect.

I quickly changed into my suit for class and walked out into the pool area looking for Kate. She waived me over to where she and the boys were. They all looked glorious in their tiny Speedos. I felt myself getting a little hott staring Reids chiseled form.

"Hey babe" Reid wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey…" I kissed his cheek.

"Aww look at the adorable couple!" Aaron Abbott and his goons came stalking towards us. I looked around for the instructor but it was only us and the tool bags in the pool area.

"Back off Aaron…" Caleb warned.

"Yeah unless you want my girl to put you on your ass again." We all laughed which just infuriated him.

"Oh don't worry Garwin she's going to on her ass, screaming my name into the night!" He looked me up and down with a disgusting smile.

Reid let go of me and leapt towards Aaron, Pogue and Caleb held him back. Tyler ushered Kate and I out of the way.

The instructor appeared almost out of thin air, "Is there a problem here boys?"

"Nope…" Aaron smiled and walked by Kate, Tyler and I. "See you later Kitten."

The instructor looked at Kate and I, "alright girls you're in lanes two and three, I'm going to have you practice free style race ok?"

"Yes maim…" Kate and I responded and walked over to start our race. We both put our caps and goggles on, and began to stretch out behind our platforms. We noticed that the whole class had gathered up on the bleachers. Pogue and Reid sat up front of course.

"So do you think that they enjoy this more than we do?" Kate motioned to the bleachers.

"Well seeing how we are the only girls in this class I think so…" We both laughed.

"So how about a friendly wager?" Kate asked.

I raised one eyebrow "listening…"

"Loser buys coffee after class."

"Deal, what if we tie though…" I winked at Kate.

Pogue called behind us, "A tie would never happen, so if it does Reid and I will buy you guys coffee!"

"Deal!" Kate and I responded in unison.

"Alright girls, are you ready?" The instructor shouted from the bleachers. We took our starting positions, and then she fired the whistle. I could hear cheering every time my face came out of the water. We gave them a good show, first Kate was in the lead, and then I was. At the very last lap, we got into perfect pace with each other, and touched the side of the pool at the exact same time. We were both out of breath and laughing.

"It's a tie!" The instructor shouted. We lifted ourselves out of the pool and Pogue's mouth was hanging open. Reid was just smiling at me, he knew what we had done, he knew me very well.

"Looks like you two owe us coffees." Kate teased. Next it was the boys turn; each pairing took their turn at racing. And of course who did the teacher pick as the last race but Reid and Aaron. Reid and Aaron looked ready to rip each other's heads off as they got ready for their race.

Kate elbowed me, "Aren't you ever tempted to like do a spell on jerks like Aaron, especially right now when you could completely embarrass him?"

"Yeah sometimes I am, but I wouldn't do that to Reid. See if I did something right now causing Aaron to lose the race Reid would know. I think it would hurt Reid more; right now he is going to beat Aaron himself, in his own way. I think he would feel like less of man if his girlfriend stepped in to help him. Plus it kind of turns me on to see him get riled up like this."

"Kit!" Kate laughed and I blushed. But it was true Reid is incredibly sexy when he's angry. As he got into the start up position I gazed at his amazing back muscles. Every part of him was chiseled; he even had those cute dimples at the small of his back.

The whistle blew and his amazing body when sailing into the water. Aaron didn't even have a chance; he was a good ten seconds behind Reid the entire time. Which in swimming is a very big deal; everyone clapped and cheered when Reid won. After class Kate and I met Reid and Pogue in the cafeteria, they already had our coffees ready for us when we sat down. We had a few moments of peace and quiet, when a huge water balloon smacked against our table soaking the front of all our shirts and spilling our coffees. We already knew the culprit before we turned to the right and saw Aaron and his goons across the cafeteria cracking up.

Pogue and Reid stood up angrily, "Boys sit." They looked surprised at my command but did as they were told.

"So, Kate remember that talk we had earlier…"

Kate smiled, "Oh dude is sooo in for it now!"

By then Aaron and his friends had turn their backs on us. I turned their direction and slightly raised my hand. Closed my eyes and whispered "Personality drab and drear, bring to light your greatest fear."

We all watched Aaron, a few seconds after my incantation. We started hearing squeaking, come from over near Aaron. Aaron heard it too and started looking around nervously; he let a huge girly scream when he saw them. A heard of mice was running right towards his table. A bunch of girls, and Aaron, continued to scream and jumped on tables as the mice ran by them and then escaped through the courtyard. After everyone was sure the mice were gone they turned their attention to Aaron who was still on top of a table shaking. The look in this supposed big and bad athlete was too much. Reid, Pogue, Kate and I could not stop laughing, even my eyes started to water. We all got up and left once Aaron got off the table and started to try and explain himself.

The smile on Reids face was huge. "Seriously dude is afraid of flipping mice! Babe that was genius!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, as we all practically skipped back to my room.

"Seriously girl you are the best thing to happen to this school!" Kate and Pogue both laughed.

"Hey Reid did you feel it when she used cuz I didn't?" Pogue asked, Reid shook his head no.

I explained. "Incantations like that can't be felt by anyone but another Wiccan. Larger spells you might feel a little something, but I made that incantation up so there was barely any power behind it. But you know you guys can do incantations and bigger spells too, you know using your words. They are good to know in case you are ever without your power or weakened. All you need is the witch gene and your good to go."

"Seriously?" Pogue furrowed his brow. We stopped and talked in the commons. We sat in huge comfy green chairs. Kate and I sat across from the boys.

"Uh yeah, haven't you ever read out of a spell book?" They both looked at each other. "Let me guess you have only read your Book of Damnation."

"Well we don't exactly have any spell books babe."

"Well you boys are just going to have to borrow mine…and find some way to repay me." I sauntered over and sat in Reids lap. I kept my face just inches from his.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: This Chapter Gets Steamy and Violent!**

My Dream/Chapter Six

"Kate I believe that is our cue to go." She nodded and they left us alone, not that either of us minded, at least I didn't.

I teased him for a few minutes letting our lips just barely touch and then I pulled away slightly. Finally I couldn't even stand it anymore. I pressed my lips against his hard; I parted my lips allowing his tongue to slip in. His hands wandered down and he slipped his hands in my back pockets. I tangled my fingers in those amazing golden locks of his. I tugged a little and he moaned against my mouth. Suddenly it occurred to me that we were getting intimate out for people to see.

"My room…now!" I whispered. His eyes went completely black, and suddenly we were landing on my bed.

I grabbed my head and giggled. "What did I hurt you?" Reid touched my face checking for any injuries.

"No, no babe it's just quite the heard rush. But where were we…" I pulled his face to mine bringing his soft lips down on mine again. A few hours later our clothes were on the floor, and we were cuddling underneath blankets still trying to catch our breath.

"Wow…" is all I could muster.

"Yeah I know I'm amazing…" Reid smiled and I slapped his arm playfully. He laughed and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep to the beat of his heart, and I started to dream.

_My dream was a replay of what happened in the commons, Reid and I were kissing, it felt so real. Suddenly I heard a familiar laugh, an evil laugh. I was no longer on Reids lap, instead it was Chase. I screamed and jumped off him._

"_Well that's not a very nice greeting!" He reached towards me._

"_Don't touch me!" I turned and started to run down the hall, but Chase was in front of me in a second. _

"_Tisk, tisk Kit you can't run from me here." He went to grab my right arm; I swung my left punching him right in the nose. It started to bleed; he licked at it and laughed. "You always were spunky, does Reid like that about you? Did you get rough with him tonight? OH that's right you were too busy moaning his name! Bet I could make you SCREAM my name!" He grabbed the sides of my arms hard pinning them to my body, I could feel the bruises already._

"_I'd die before I let you touch me like that!" I struggled against his hold to no avail. _

_Suddenly a blast of energy sent me flying backwards and I smacked against a wall falling flat on the ground, too weak to even stand up. He stalked towards me. "That can be arranged, I had hoped this would go better. I wanted you to be the one to provide me with my first son, the first of my GLORIOUS army! But if you'd rather die with your lover and his friends then SO BE IT!" He lifted me by my neck pinching of my air supply. I tried kicking my legs that were now in the air, tried to fight it. _

_As I almost gave up I heard his voice. _"Kit! Wake up! Open your eyes! Kit, please!"

_I closed my eyes, Chase whispered, "Tell him I said happy birthday."_

I shot up out of the bed gasping for air. Reid wrapped his arms around me, "Shhhh its ok, you're awake!" I cried into his shoulder, not caring that I was still naked from our earlier escapades.

A cough came from the corner of the room, I jumped once I realized the whole covenant, Kate and Sarah were in my room, and I quickly pulled the sheets around my body.

"Sorry Kit…Reid called us when he realized what was happening." I saw the sympathy behind Caleb's eyes.

Reid got off the bed and was replaced by Kate and Sarah. Sarah went to rub my back but stopped."Oh my God… you guys her back is black and blue!" She then looked all over my body careful not to expose anything to the boys. "There are bruises all over, and there is a handprint on her neck. How is that even possible?"

"Because he is a Putnam…" My voice sounded strange even to me. Everyone looked shocked at me talking. "One of John Putnam's accusations was going in to Goodie Popes dream as an Incubus. It is how the whole fifth blood line got started. Chase obviously has the ability to manipulate dreams as well, anything that happens in the dreams he is in…will happen in real life."

Tyler took a step forward from the boys, I flinched a little and he backed off. "I thought you said his spells didn't completely work on you."

"Yeah… well when anyone is asleep they are in the most vulnerable state. Now when ANY OF US are asleep he will be able to enter our minds."

"So guys what are we going to do, I mean knowing Chase he is going to try and use the girls against us like last time? Pogue looked at Kate and Sarah; there was real fear in his eyes.

"I think I can do a protection spell, he hasn't entered their minds yet…as long as I do it soon and re-new it every couple of weeks. It will create a barrier around their minds; Chase won't be able to use magic to manipulate their minds. He is too strong now for me to create a physical barrier; he would punch right through it. He could use magic to hurt them physically so they need to be someplace safe when this all goes down." I sat back propping myself up against the pillows.

"Which will be the night of Reids' ascension…so we have till the end of spring term. So about 7 months…what supplies do you need for the spell?"

I pointed Caleb do a book sitting on desk and he brought it to me. I flipped the pages to the most powerful protection spell I could find. "I need everything on this page."

I handed it back to him and he read the list to himself "Blood…whose blood?"

I sighed, "Mine…"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks **__**Marguerite/kvsgrl for your comments I will have a few more chapters up tonight!**_

_**Everyone Else….Subscribe and Review Please if not for me do it for Reid ;)**_

Magic Moments/Chapter Seven

Everyone except Reid left after assigning who was getting what supplies so I could perform the spell the next night at midnight. This is one of the witching hours which would make the spell even stronger. Sarah wanted to spend some time with Caleb so she left to stay the rest of the night at his house. Which allowed Reid to stay with me.

I went over to my drawers and put underwear and a bra on, and man did it hurt. I pulled some pajama shorts on, but I needed help with the tank top. "Reid can you help me?" He nodded, and slipped the tank top over my arms without touching my skin most of which was covered in bruises. He kissed the top of my head when he was finished. "Thanks…" I smiled.

"So how are you doing babe?"

"Well I could use a drink…" I laughed.

"How can you be so…brave about all of this?" We settled into my bed; just staring at the ceiling holding hands.

"It's not really bravery I guess…to tell you the truth I'm scared out of mind. But he threatened you, and the others, the people I really care about. He killed my parents, and most of my coven. I've lost so many people because of Chase; I refuse to let it happen again. I'm going to do anything it takes to make sure all of us come out of this."

"We will…and I think we are all scared, at least I know I am."

I snuggled into his neck, he put his arm around me careful not to touch my back, "The great Reid Garwin is scared? God now I know this is bad!"

He laughed, "Yeah…I'm more scared of something happening to you. Seeing you like this…knowing I couldn't stop it. It's excruciating." Tears came to his eyes.

I sat up a little and wiped away his tears. "Reid I know if you could have done something you would have. You're the one who woke me up; if you hadn't …he would've killed me. I heard your voice and that's what brought me out of it. He is doing this to get to YOU; he's trying to weaken you in every way. He said he only wanted me for one reason…" _Oh Crap._

"Wait did he tell you something…you have to tell me, it could help us."

"Well you know how we didn't know what meant by starting an army? He kind of told me how he is going to do it and he wanted me to start it off I guess." He looked at me confused. "Ok, there is no un-creepy way to say this…he wanted me to give him a son. I think I figured out his plan…he is going to create and army of his own children, by knocking up Wiccans."

"What!" He shot out of the bed, his eyes completely black.

The whole room began to shake. I ran over to Reid even though it hurt like hell to move that fast. "Reid, calm down…when he found out I was with you he said I would die with you then. And I know that that isn't really comforting right now, but we know his plan now at least. Reid you're going to protect me, I know that. You are the strongest, most loving, sex-God, I have ever met."

I cupped his face in my hands, the black faded away and the room stopped shaking. His piercing blue eyes lit up and he burst out laughing. "Sex-God huh?"

I slapped his arm, "you would pick out just that part."


	8. Chapter 8

Training Time/ Chapter Eight

"What can I say…" He smiled.

"So anyway what are we going to do until the morning? I really don't want to sleep."

We sat cross-legged on my bed, facing each other like two girlfriends ready to gossip. "Well I would say we could do _something… _but your way too bruised it may take a couple of days."

I stuck out my lower lip pouting like a child. It made him laugh. "Yeah you're probably right though. But as soon as these bruises are gone, you better be prepared mister, we will not be leaving this room for days."

He leaned in, "oooo sounds good to me."

Suddenly I got an idea, "Why don't I teach you some spells…"

"You're sure you are up to this, I'm not a fast learner."

"We've got time…hand me the book in my second drawer."

He went over and slid the drawer open, turned around with a smirk on his face. "What?"

"This is your panty drawer…"

"Yes it is perv, now just grab the book and DON'T take any panties."

He sighed and got the book and sat back down on the bed. I flipped through the pages and found a levitation spell. "Ok here is a simple one…hold my hands." I put my hands up and we interlaced fingers. "Now concentrate and repeat after me…_Nos dico super elementum of aer flow per nos , redimio nos , and fio a secui nostrum_." After struggling with a few of the words he caught on and soon we were chanting together. We started to lift off the bed, centimeters at first then we shot up, almost hitting our heads on the ceiling. I looked and he had his eyes closed tightly. "Reid open your eyes."

He opened and they were still blue, he looked down and all around. "Wow…"

I laughed, "Isn't that my line."


	9. Chapter 9

**I know Chapter Eight was super short, but I promise this one will be long.**

All my Lovin/Chapter Nine

We spent the rest of the night working on small spells. The next day we both decided to ditch class, I really did not feel like explaining bruises to everyone. Luckily it was Friday so I would have the whole weekend to recover/heal. Reid "borrowed" Tyler's' hummer for the day.

"Are you sure you should be driving Reid, you haven't gotten any sleep…"

He scoffed, "either have you."

I looked in the side mirror of the hummer, I had tried my hardest to cover up the huge bags under my eyes. I saw that it didn't work I looked completely thrashed, even after three cups of coffee."Yeah but I have a reason, there is no reason you can't take a nap. Where are we going anyway?" We turned down a winding road leading back to woods.

"To the Danvers' mansion…figured it was the best place to hide out during the day, and to do the spell tonight."

We pulled up to a gated house, guess you can't even call it a house , it really was a mansion. The inside of the house practically took my breath away. There were marble columns, exquisite paintings and a grand staircase just past the foyer. Reid set our bags down at the foot of the stairs. He had packed for me and informed me later that we would be staying the night at the mansion along with the others.

He sat down on the last step and ran his hands through his golden hair. I walked over, sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Reid, baby go sleep…I'm going to need your help tonight, this spell is going to wipe me out for a few hours. As usual you're going to have to be my big, strong hero."

He laughed, "If you can't sleep either can I…"

I sighed, I knew if I did sleep there was chance Chase would invade my dreams again. But I also knew Reid would not sleep until I could. "Fine, let's go take a nap…but if you hear anything even remotely bad you need to wake me up. Do whatever you have to ok…if Chase even gets a little bit of what we are doing tonight he could try and stop us."

I stood up and put my hand out; he grabbed it and led me upstairs. He stopped and opened the second door on the right. "This is the room I usually stay in when I stay here." I stepped in; it was a magnificent room, just as fancy as the rest of the house. Except Reid had put his own personal touches in the room. The bed was wrought Iron with black and silver sheets and pillows, there was a flat screen mounted to the wall in front of the bed. There were posters of random bands placed randomly placed on the walls.

We kicked off our shoes and climbed into the bed, the sheets were super comfy. Pretty sure they were silk or something. He put his arms around me, still careful of my bruises, and I snuggled into the crook in his neck. He smiled and closed his eyes, so did I. I was still nervous, but I knew Reid would do anything to wake me up just in case. Soon my dreams took me away.

_I walked up the aisle, my grandpa holding my arm. My dress was a beautiful ball-gown that sparkled in the sun. There he was at the end of the aisle; he was smiling an excited smile. I recognized it from the time we had made love. Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler all stood at his side, Kate and Sarah stood on mine. My grandpa handed me off to Reid who took my hands in is. I got lost in his eyes and soon the most important part of the ceremony had come. _

"_Reid do you take Katherine to be you lawfully wedded wife?"_

_He smiled, "I do forever and always…"_

"_Katherine do you…"_

_I interrupted, "HELL YEAH I DO!" Everyone laughed._

"_Reid Garwin you may kiss your bride." The minister closed his bible._

"_Don't have to tell me twice." He pulled me in fast and hard, everyone clapped and cheered as we had our first kiss as husband and wife._

I woke up a few hours later with a smile on my face. I thought Reid was still asleep when he opened one eye to look at me. "You do what..."

I looked at him "what?"

"In your sleep you said hell yeah I do…"

"Oh nothing…just go back to sleep." A few seconds later he was out again, I carefully slipped out of his arms, kissed his cheek and headed back downstairs. There was still no one there, I found the kitchen and saw that it was only 2:30pm; Reid had said the others weren't coming till around 6. I decided to bake some snacks; I figured Caleb wouldn't mind as long as he got to eat them. I decided to make brownies, cookies and muffins. Once I finished mixing everything together I stuck them in the oven. I decided to go explore since Reid was still asleep and I had about 30 minutes before everything would be done. I traveled down a random hall and peered into an open door. It was a small gym; there were weights everywhere, and a punching bag hung in the corner. I walked towards it, it looked like the one I use to have at home. I gave it a good right hook, it felt good to hit something. I started into my usual routine, right hook, left hook, stomach bunch, left kick, right kick. Before I knew it I was bent over trying to catch my breath.

I looked up to see Reid leaning against the doorway. He had showered and changed, he had a concert-t on with dark jeans, his favorite beanie hat and his gloves. "Now…that was hott."

I laughed, "Thanks…I miss doing that. I use to have one in my bedroom you know."

I walked past him, and into the kitchen smelling that the goodies were done I pulled them and put them on cooling racks. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "So you kick ass and bake… YOU are the perfect woman."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "And YOU Reid Garwin are the perfect man…even though you're a perv." I started cracking up.

"Oh you are in sooo much trouble little miss!" He poked my sides, tickling my ribs. I squealed and tried wriggling out of his arms. I finally got away and started running down a hall, he appeared right in front of me in a puff of smoke. He caught me by the waist, I tried pulling away playfully, but I guess I pulled too hard because we both feel backwards. Falling on my back hurt but not enough to take me out of the moment. I looked in those amazing eyes of his, they showed so much emotion. Everyone at school saw his as this womanizing bad boy; obviously they had never really looked in his eyes. If they had they would've seen who he truly was, that all that 'bad boy' stuff was just an act. He kissed my lips gently, and ran his hand up my thigh until he reached the edge of my shorts. I grabbed his hand and moved it underneath my tank top. Our kisses got more passionate, he pulled away and lifted my shirt to bear my stomach there were a few bruises there. I went to cover them up so he wouldn't have to see what Chase did to me. "No…" he said as he push my hand away. He bent down and gently kissed each of them, as his lips touched each one it was a mix of pain and pleasure. Once he had kissed each one a few times, he pulled my shirt back down, stood up and helped me up. "Come on the others are going to be here in a little bit, I would never here the end of it if they found us like that. I took his hand and we headed to the living room to wait for the others. 


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE BEEN SUBSCRIBING! IT'S REALLY COOL THAT YOU ALL WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH REID AND KIT.**

Sleepover Fun/Chapter Ten

Caleb and Sarah were the first to arrive. Caleb sniffed the air, "what smells so good?"

"Oh I hope you don't mind I made some brownies, cookies, and muffins in your kitchen. You know the typical sleepover foods…"

He laughed "No that's fine and this is NOT a sleepover, guys don't have sleepovers."

Sarah and I looked at each other, we couldn't hold it in, we both laughed. Sarah put her hand on Caleb's arm, "Sorry babe but this is a sleepover." Him and Reid rolled their eyes, and walked into the kitchen.

"Boys… don't eat them all they're for after pizza!" I turned back to Sarah.

"So, Kit how are you?"

We walked over and sat on one of the oversized couches in the living room. "I'm good actually…I even took a nap earlier and had a VERY good dream."

"Well I'm glad, Chase went after me last year to get to Caleb so I know what it's like. I was afraid but I was more worried about Caleb. I guess what I'm saying is that I understand, if you want to talk."

I hugged her, "thanks Sarah…"

"Whoa Caleb we got some hott girl on girl stuff going down… get your camera!" Reid had a goofy grin on his face. I picked up a pillow and threw it at him, smacking him in the arm. "What a guy can dream can't he?"

"So you dream about us together then?" I winked at Sarah without Reid seeing, she nodded and smiled. Caleb came in; oh this was going to be good.

I stood up and extended my hand to Sarah. She looked at Caleb "what about you babe, do you dream of this too?" She brushed her hand up my arm, and stepped closer to me. I brushed some hair away from her face, slow and sexy. Caleb and Reids mouths were practically on the floor. What the guys didn't notice is we had both picked up pillows in our other hands. We walked closer to them, holding hands in the middle and keeping our pillows hidden. We stopped just before we got to them.

I turned to Sarah, "so let's make their dreams come true…" I put my hand on the back of Sarah's neck and pulled her closer to me. Our lips were just millimeters from each other, she winked at me.

"PERVS!" we both yelled and attacked Caleb and Reid with our pillows. They were taken completely off-guard. Caleb took off running and Sarah chased him upstairs, I had pinned Reid down on the couch.

We were both laughing. "You're a little minx you know that!"

I bent down to his ear, "Yep and you love it!"

A heard the door whip open, it made me jump. Pogue, Tyler, and Kate came walking in. I went to greet them, but Reid grabbed my hips. "I have to go see them; I have a surprise for Tyler." I hopped off him and headed out to the foyer. Sarah and Caleb came down; I noticed Sarah's hair was a little messed up.

"Wow…who cooked it smells great!" Pogue asked.

"Kit did… they taste great too."Caleb smiled at me.

"Hey Tyler, I have a surprise for you…kind of." He smiled; Tyler always seemed very bored or depressed when hanging out with us couples.

"What is it?"

I dug a piece of paper out of my pocket. "Well there is this girl in my Trig class and she asked me about you. So I talked to her for a little bit, she seems totally your type. She's really smart, totally cool and cute, her name is Ryder." He took the piece of paper for me. "I got her number for you, I was thinking obviously she can't really come over tonight but since tomorrows Saturday maybe we can all go do something. But you're the one who has to call and ask, I'm just the matchmaker."

His smile was huge, "I know her actually, she's in my history class she is really cute… thanks Kit." He hugged me.

"Not a problem Ty…now go call her!" He smiled and ran upstairs.

Reid pulled me to him, "that was really sweet of you, to do that for baby boy."

I shrugged, "I want him to be happy I feel like he's like family now…" I turned around to face the others. "I feel like you all are." They all smiled and nodded in agreement.

A few hours later we were all in the living room snacking on pizza and the treats I made. Tyler had called Ryder and she was going to meet us at Nicky's the next night. Tyler hadn't stopped smiling since he came downstairs. After about three scary movies we all decided to head to bed. We had said and alarm in each room so we would all get up before midnight to perform the spell. Reid and I had settled into bed when I felt something weird. I crept out of Reids arms and made my way out of the room. I was in one of Reids' shirts and nothing else. It was cold as I stepped out into the hall, I rubbed my arms to try and warm myself up. I snuck my way downstairs and into the kitchen.

As I rounded the corner, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Tyler had come around the corner at the exact same time. He jumped too, "Geez Kit, give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Ty…I felt something weird and just I needed to come down, I don't know why."

"Oh no its ok I got a weird feeling too…but I don't see anything."

Alright…well I guess lets head back upstairs." He nodded, as crossed the way to the stairs something standing in the foyer came rushing towards. We both yelled, and the thing rushed right through us, a gust of wind knocked both of us on our backs.

I heard running upstairs, "Dude, I really hate those things…" Reid was immediately at my side helping me up.

Caleb helped Tyler up, "Freakin darklings…ruining my good mood."

"Alright guys go get the supplies, and a knife, we need to do the spell now."


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS SO A PART OF THIS CHAPTER AND POSSIBLY THE NEXT WILL BE IN REIDS POV. YOU'LL SEE WHY…THANKS FOR SUBSCRIBING.**

Spell of a Time/Chapter Eleven

Kit's POV

The others had run out to their perspective vehicles to get the supplies. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and grabbed my spell book out of my duffle bag.

We all met back in the living room, "Ok I need the furniture moved out of the way. Kate, Sarah sit in the middle of room please." They did, they both looked really nervous, I was too. "Pogue, pour the salt in a circle around them, make sure you don't leave any open space." He did, I began to mix all of the ingredients' together in the bowl. Then came the last ingredient, blood. "Reid hand me the knife please…" He looked a little hesitant. "It's ok babe you can patch me back up as soon as I'm done mixing it in." He placed the knife in my hand; I slid the tip across my palm slicing the skin open. I set the knife down on the floor, made a fist with my hand and let the blood drip into the bowl. It didn't take long till I had enough in the bowl. I held up my hand to Reid who came over with bandage and wrapped my hand, placing a kiss on my forehead when he was done.

After the blood mixed in I turned to Sarah and Kate. "Alright Sarah, Kate no matter what happens DO NOT come out of that circle until I tell you, ok?" They both swallowed hard and nodded. "Boys are you ready?" They nodded at me as well. I placed my finger in the bowl; the mixture was now red thanks to my blood. I picked up my book and started to chant, while writing the symbols in listed on Sarah's face first. The whole spell was in a language I didn't recognize, it wasn't Latin but it sounded similar. Sarah closed her eyes and her head dropped now in a trance. I did the same with Kate and her head dropped as well. Then I started the second half of the spell, it was another chant. A few lines in I started to feel strange, not a magic strange but a bad strange. Suddenly a huge gust of wind cam bursting through the house. The boys looked around trying to find out the cause, outside the window I noticed it was thundering and lightening. Suddenly a high-pitch painful sound whipped through my mind. I dropped the book and grabbed the sides of my head. But the pain just got worse, the I heard what sounded like a girl cackling in my head.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed. Reid came running towards me; I looked up at him still clutching my head. His eyes went wide and he stepped back a little.

"What!" I screamed

"Your eyes Kit, they're completely white…"

"_Does is hurt? Blondie can't help you, you can't help blondie. What's a poor little Wiccan to do?" _The female voice laughed again, suddenly the noise got even higher; I fell to my knees where the spell book landed. "We have to finish the spell! Tyler, Caleb, Pogue get over here!" They were with me on the floor within seconds. "Tyler, Reid takes my hands, Caleb, Pogue you grab theirs. We are all going to have to chant it now!" We all began chanting together, we finished the last line. When a huge yellow smoke cloud surrounded Kate and Sarah still in a trance. It was gone as quickly as it came, as soon as I saw Sarah and Kate wake up and that everyone else was alright I allowed myself to pass out.

**Same Scene Reids POV**

As I handed Kit the knife I could hear my own heart beating. I didn't like to see her hurting especially see her blood anywhere but in her body. I wrapped her hand up as soon as she would let me. I stood off behind her as she began the spell. She looked so determined as she put all the gunk in bowl on Sarah and Kate's faces. She bit her lip as she read over the words on the page before saying them out loud. She was so sexy when she did that. I had to take a deep breath and remember what we were doing was serious. I would have to keep my hormones in check, until later anyway.

Suddenly huge gust of wind came blowing through the house, a storm had started outside. Baby Boy and I ran over to the open windows and shut them. Caleb and Pogue just stood there watching Kate and Sarah for any signs that something was going wrong.

"Get out of my head!" I heard Kit scream. I looked back to see she was bent over clutching her head, I knew something was wrong. I ran to her, she looked at me and what I saw caught my breath. Her beautiful eyes, one green, one blue… were gone. Her eyes had become white as snow, completely covering any sign that she once had Irises' or any color there.

"What!" she screamed at me, she was still grabbing her head messing up that beautiful blonde hair of hers.

I told her, "Your eyes Kit they're completely white…"

She looked absolutely terrified but not at me, it was like someone was saying something to her. "We have to finish the spell!" she yelled, obviously whatever she was hearing was very loud. She directed Tyler and I to hold her hands. I reached out and she grabbed my hand hard, I swear I thought I heard bones cracking, her eyes were still snow white. Caleb and Pogue held min and Tyler's hands and we all began to chant with Kit leading the way. A puff of white smokey stuff surrounded Kate and Sarah and they finally woke up. I assumed the spell was over I looked back at my love. She smiled and then passed, poor little thing had no strength left. I pulled her so she was rest on my lap, I brushed some hair out of her face. I kissed her forehead, "sleep now baby, you did good."


	12. Chapter 12

**WHOO THAT WAS INTENSE RIGHT LOL DON'T WORRY ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED ;D**

**PLEASE SUBSCRIBE AND REVIEW**

Wiccan Trouble/Chapter Twelve

My eyes fluttered open, to see everyone staring at me. My head was resting on Reids lap; we were still on the floor in the living room. "Hey…" I croaked to everyone

"Kit how are you feeling?"Caleb bent down to me.

I clutched my head, "Like my head just went twelve rounds with Tyson." I stood up; Reid grabbed my elbow to steady me. "Anyway the spell worked so that's all that matters…"

I made my way to the couch, they all sat around me. Tyler was the first to speak, "So…what happened was it Chase?"

"No…it wasn't Chase…" They all waited for me to explain, I took a deep breath. "I thought it was at first, with the wind and spooky storm. But then I felt something before the searing pain in my head started. It was Wiccan magic, a spell that I'm CERTAIN Chase can't do. And the voice in my head was female. This means he has a Wiccan working for him."

"Was he trying to stop the spell…?" Reid asked.

I shook my head, "I don't think so…he hasn't been in any of our heads so how would he know? I think he had the Wiccan just do a spell on me…for fun or torture I guess…"

"We thought you were ascending or something." Pogue chimed in.

"Oh no, I really don't know why my eyes did that…but I'm assuming that is what I'm going to look like after I ascend."

Caleb pulled Sarah onto his lap, "When do you ascend Kit you never really told us."

"Ummm yeah that's because there is no specific age for Wiccans to ascend, most do wait until we are eighteen though. Just to keep with tradition…but we choose when we ascend." They all looked very confused. " Ok, so there is this ceremony the head of the coven has to perform, pretty much it's the Wiccan accepting or rejecting the powers by mouth. Then there is a spell that has to be performed in the book, which triggers the whole boom, lightening, pain thing."

"Oh well you guys are lucky you get to choose…so who is going to perform it for you?" Tyler was all to curious.

"Well my dad was the head of the coven…so now I don't know who can…I don't know if I can even ascend anymore…"

"What? There has to be some loophole…" Reid wrapped his arm around me.

"I've tried looking for a loophole even chatting on the Wiccan chat rooms. Still haven't been able to find one, all it says is the head of your coven must perform the ceremony."

Reid kiss the top of my head, "we will figure something out I promise."

"Yeah don't worry Kit we are family now…we help our own." Ty smiled at me.

"Thanks Ty." They must have sensed that I was still pretty exhausted because they all looked at me when Caleb suggested that we get some rest. Reid carried me upstairs careful not to expose anything, I was still in just in his oversized T-shirt.

He laid me down on the bed and tucked me in. Then came around and spooned me, "you were amazing tonight Kit."

I turned over to face him, "Reid I don't know how to say this…because I never have…but I feel complete with you. Like everything is just natural, it's not perfect but I've never been perfect… I don't want perfect. I'd rather live dangerously everyday with you then be with a boring polo-shirt wearing human any day. I just want me and you and our "family"…I guess what I wanted to say is Reid Garwin I love you. And you don't have to say it back right now; I know with guys it…"

His soft sensual lips on mine shut me up. "I love you Katherine Summers, forever and always."

I smiled, "forever and always…" That night we made love four AMAZING times, afraid to separate for more than a few minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

Not as long as we thought/Chapter Thirteen

The next day we all got ready to meet Ryder at the movie theater then go to Nicky's. Reid took a shower while I pulled on my tightest denim jeans. I threw on a plain white-T and then looked for the special touch for tonight. It took me a while to find it in my duffle bag; it was at the very bottom. It was an under-breast bustier, leather; it had some metal clips making me look even more badass. It defiantly accentuated the boobs. I curled my hair slightly just adding a little wave to it, and did my usually make-up.

I pulled on my converse just as Reid came back into the room. "Whoa, where did you get that?" He looked good too. He wore a black Avenged Seven fold t-shirt, with dark jeans, his usual beanie and gloves.

"I got it at Hot Topic a few weeks ago…" I smirked; he was staring.

"Well you look sexy as hell." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks but we gotta get going if we are going to make it to the movie on time."

"Right, lets go…" He kissed the top of my head. We headed downstairs where everyone else was waiting. Reid and I road with Tyler in his hummer to the theatre. Tyler looks like he had about 8 cups of coffee. He was practically jumping up and down when we pulled up to the theatre.

Ryder was waiting for us outside the theater. She really was a good match for Tyler, she was a bit on the short side, has short red hair with freckles that spotted her face and body. She practically jumped in the air when she saw us.

Tyler ran right up to her, leaving the rest of us couples behind.

"Hey Ryder I'm really glad you came." He hugged.

She blushed, "I'm really glad you asked me Tyler…"

"Alright guys so what are we seeing...?" Pogue asked.

We all looked up at the movies playing we didn't really see anything we wanted. Then Ryder spoke up, "umm how bout that 'Season of the Witch' I've been wanting to see that. I love movies with magic and stuff…"

All the boys snickered; I playfully elbowed Reid in the gut getting him to stop. We walked in, got snacks and found our seats. We all took up one entire row, Reid lifted up the arm rest between us so I could lay down on him. The movie was too bad, not my favorite though and I think it kind of got to the guys with the whole witch-hating, 'kill the witch' thing.

Kate leaned over to me, "So did you tell Reid about his surprise yet?"

I tried to shoosh her fast but it was too late. Reid perked up, "what surprise!" Kate gave me a 'sorry' look and put her head back on Pogue's shoulder.

"It's not what you think…you'll find out at Nicky's" He pretended to pout and I kissed him and turned back to the movie. Truth was no one knew about the surprise, Sarah, Kate and I had planned via text message. It really wasn't a surprise for just Reid it was for Pogue, Caleb and Reid. We knew they would love it and being totally taken back.

Reid squeezing my hand took me out of thought, "movies over babe…" I nodded my head and we all walked out together. Ryder joined me in the back seat of Tyler's hummer; we had some small talk mostly about school, lame teachers that sort of stuff.

Walking into Nicky's we were greeted by the usually scene, and it was packed tonight. This made me even more nervous about our surprise. We made our way to the usual table; of course the boys left us to go play games while we got to know Ryder a little bit better. After about an hour of being there Kate looked at the cell and then nodded towards me. Her Sarah and I all headed to the bathroom, after explaining to Ryder what was going on so she didn't feel like we ditched her.

Kate had hidden our 'costumes' in her purse, she pulled them out and all got dressed, well technically un-dressed, it wasn't much clothing. We had chosen replicas of Jessica Simpsons outfit in her "boots made for walking" video. I was the exact replica with the red boots and eagle super little top that really only covered my boobs. I was really glad that I worked out a lot; my body looked great, Reid would defiantly enjoy this. Sarah had blue boots and her little shirt was white with a blue peace sign. Kate had black boots and her little shirt red with a black heart on it.

"We look hott and kind of slutty…" Kate laughed.

"That was the plan" Sarah giggled.

"Well here goes nothing guys…" I smiled at them and stepped out of the door.

Reids POV

I had just sunk the winning shot against Caleb when I hear a bunch of whistling and hollering. I looked around to see who it was all but I didn't see anyone. I looked over to where the girls were SUPPOSED to be and Ryder was sitting there alone.

"Hey guys where are the girls…?"

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler looked over to the table then a voice came over the microphone. "Oh boys…"

"Kate?..." Pogue looked very confused. We dropped our pool sticks and made our way over to where the crowd was growing. Tyler stopped and grabbed Ryder's hand and we pushed ourselves to the front of the crowd, then we saw them.

Normal POV/Kit

I saw the others push their way to the front of the crowd. Reid was in front at first he wasn't looking in and then he saw us. He looked like you could push him over with feather. I looked to Caleb, and Pogue they looked about the same; I could see Sarah was blushing.

Kate spoke for us, "Hope you guys don't mind but we are the entertainment for tonight. Glad you guys could join us…this is for you…and Nicky!" Nicky whooped and waved from behind the bar. "Of course because this is Nicky's bar we have to sing his choice first. I think most of you will recognize it." Then she nodded to the band and they started. I took a deep breath; I had never sang in front of this many people before I thought I might pass out. Everyone had always said I was a good singer but I hated doing it, I had to remind myself your doing this for him.

"**These boots are made for Walking"-Jessica Simpson version**

**Kate: "Are you ready boots? Start walking …Yee haw...Let's go" **

**Sarah: "You keep saying you got something for me (uh) Well officer I don't mind to say you do **

**Now you're looking right where I thought you'd be looking **

**Legs come handy when laws in front of you ."**

**All of Us: "These boots are made for walking **

**And that's just what they'll do **

**One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you"**

We started dancing super seductively, wiggly our hips, and even copied some moves we saw in the video.

**Me: "You believe you've stopped me for a reason (uh) **

**Now I'm pretending my bending's just for fun **

**You keep playing where I got you playing (yeah) **

**These double - D intials are work to run"**

**All: "These boots are made for walking **

**And that's just what they'll do **

**One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you" **

**Sarah: "I'm the girl with the good ol' boys who don't mean you no harm **

**Just got away with Hazard County charm **

**The aint no crime in having little fun"**

**Me: "Swerve my stride **

**Bat my sexy eyes **

**Where my boots at (haha) **

**Strut ya stuff come on!" **

**Kate: "Hey ya'll **

**Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)" **

We grabbed the mikes from the stands and jumped to the dance floor; everyone spread and made us a hole. We walked closer to our perspective guys and wiggled against them for a second then walked back to the center of the floor. We did the rehearsed dance, copying the video.

**All: "Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back **

**Tick tock all around the clock drop it **

**Push ya tush, like that **

**Can I get a sooey…"**

The crowd cheered "Sooey!"

"**Can I get a yee haw!"**

The crowd repeated "Yee haw!"

**Sarah: "You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking **

**Another two buttons down till you kissing ground **

**I'm a gonna send you back home miss the crying **

**But Uncle Jessie he sure is gonna be proud." **

**All: "These boots are made for walking **

**And that's just what they'll do **

**One of these days these boots are goanna walk all over you **

**These boots are made for walking **

**And that's just what they'll do **

**One of these days these boots are goanna walk all over you"**

**Kate: "Come on boots **

**Stop**

**Come on ladies "**

**All: "Hey ya'll **

**Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh) **

**Can't touch, can get a hand clap for the way I work my back **

**Tick tock all around the clock drop it **

**Push ya tush, like that **

**Can I get a sooey**

**Can I get a yee haw"**

**Me: "Come on Willie (ohh yeah, owww) **

**Yeee haw everybody (uh) **

**Let's go home girls!"**

I was almost completely out of breath when the song ended. The crowd cheered, I looked over at Kate and Sarah and we all burst out laughing. Suddenly I had arms around me and I was being twirled around, I looked down to see Reids face. He set me down and kissed me passionately, "Kit that was amazing, sexy, and completely unexpected!"

After kissing Pogue, Kate grabbed my elbow and pulled me away. "She's not done yet…"

I mouthed "Sorry" as all three of us got back on stage. We sang two more songs together, "Aint no other man" by Christina Aguilera and "Hold it against me" by Britney Spears. I looked at Reid the hold time, like I was singing it just to him.

Kate spoke into the microphone, "So Sarah and I are done but Kit is going to slow things down with a song for RRREEEEIIIDDD." She just had to drag out his name.

He looked at me question, as Nicky wheeled out a piano and put it in the middle of the dance floor. I went and stuck the microphone in the stand on the piano. I patted the seat next to me for Reid to sit down. "This is for you…" I said into the microphone. The lights dimmed to a ghostly blue color.

"When I look at you"-Miley Cyrus

"**Everybody needs inspiration **

**Everybody needs a song **

**Beautiful melody, when the nights so long **

**Cause there is no guarantee **

**That this life is easy (Yeah) **

**When my world is falling apart, **

**when there is no light to break up the dark **

**That's when I (I, I) look at you **

**When the waves are flooding the shore and I **

**can't find my way home anymore **

**That's when I (I, I) look at you **

**When I look at you **

**I see forgiveness, I see the truth **

**You love me for who I am like the stars **

**hold the moon **

**Right there where they belong and I know **

**I'm not alone (Yeah) **

**When my world is falling apart, **

**when there is no light to break up the dark **

**That's when I (I, I) look at you **

**When the waves are flooding the shore and I **

**can't find my way home anymore **

**That's when I (I, I) look at you **

**When the waves are flooding the shore and I **

**can't find my way home anymore **

**That's when I (I, I) look at you **

**You appear just like a dream to me **

**Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me **

**All I need every breath that I breathe **

**Don't you know you're beautiful (Yeah, Yeah) **

**When the waves are flooding the shore and I **

**can't find my way home anymore **

**That's when I (I) look at you **

**You appear just like a dream to me."**

Once the song I noticed there were couples dancing all around the piano, including Pogue and Kate, Sarah and Caleb, and Ryder and Tyler. I looked at Reid and saw tears in his eyes, I found mine starting to tear, he pulled me into a hug, "Thank you…" he whispered in my ear.

_**Whoo I know that was totally long but I felt inspired today, please Review and Subscribe!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Not what We Thought/Chapter Fourteen

"You're welcome…so what did you think of your surprise?"

He pulled away to face me, "It was amazing I didn't know you could sing, or play the piano. How come you didn't tell me!"

I smirked, "you never asked…"

He pulled me up and kissed my neck, which tickled. "Any other hidden talents I should know about?"

I giggled, "None that I can show you in public."

He smacked my butt and I yelped. The others walked over Caleb spoke first, "seriously girls…that was…was…"

"Hott as hell!" Pogue finished for him.

"You can thank Kate and Sarah they planned this."

"Oh we will defiantly thank them." Caleb pulled Sarah closer to him. She giggled and smacked his arm.

I turned to Reid "Well I'm going to go change out of this."

Reid stuck his lower lip out, "whhhyyyy?"

"Reid I'm half naked in a bar, and I'm getting stared at, I promise it is isn't the last time you'll see me in it." I winked at him.

"Fine, but at least keep the shorts and boots on."

I sighed, "Fine…" Sarah and Kate walked back to the bathroom with me while the boys helped Nicky get the piano out of the way. It didn't take Kate and Sarah long to get changed, I told them to go ahead and I would meet them out by the table. I changed back into my T-shirt and bustier and wet some paper towel to wipe the sweat off my forehead.

I heard the bathroom door open and close. "Guys I said I would meet you out there." But it wasn't the girls who came around the corner. "Aaron…"

"Nice performance… little slut." He took a step towards.

"Aaron this is the girls' room get out of here before I scream!"He slammed against me, pinning his arm against my throat. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a knife. There was something different about the knife, the knife was a large as a hunter's knife and the handle was twisted, and intricate. I recognized it as a ceremonial knife used in spells. "This isn't Aaron…"

Aaron's eyes went completely white then back to normal, "technically it is his body, his brain just isn't really here right now. Now here is what is going to happen little witch. We are going to go out back you will not scream or saying anything to any of your little friends…we need to have a little girl talk."

Aaron pulled me towards the door; he stuck the knife in his pocket and pushed the door open. I kept my eyes down so I didn't accidently make eye contact with the guys and alert them to what was going on. We reached the back door and Aaron pulled me through, and shoved me against the brick wall of the building.

"So enough with the crap who the hell are you!" Aaron, technically not Aaron took the knife out again and began to dance around like a complete psycho, and laughing like one as well.

"My name is Andulla little kitten…you felt my in your mind last night."

"You're the Wiccan working for Chase!"

"Well I prefer to be called his almost-better half, but yes I am with Chase."

"Are you crazy do you know what he is trying to do!" He, she was at me within seconds; she brushed the knife up my arm.

"I suppose I am a little crazy…for power. See Chase has agreed to share with me…"

"He can't share his power…"

"Oh no not his my sweet, see he is going to help me get power…YOUR power." A wicked smile spread across Aarons face.

"What?" I yelled.

She placed the blade along my cheek, "Shoosh now… wouldn't want to alert the others. See I'm pregnant…I am going to bare the first of our army to take over this wretched world! Once you ascend and I have your power, and Chase gets blondies' no one will be able to stop us! Chase has already been visiting other little witches' dreams to plant more of his powerful seed."

"Ok, eww and I can't even ascend, you can blame you precious Chase for that."

She began to play with the knife against my cheek. "You'll have to figure it out kitten…do you honestly think you can safe your friends and lover without full powers." I shuddered. "Ah, see you know it's true how do you expect to fight us off…with a couple of protection spells!"

I knew I needed help NOW I let my mind reach out to anyone. I shouted in my mind "_Reid, Caleb, Tyler, Pogue…anybody! Back Alley. Trouble. Now!"_

Within seconds the back door to the bar slammed open, Reid led the pack, all of the their eyes black.

"Aaron get your hands off her!" Caleb shouted.

"Guys, it's not Aaron!"

She pushed the knife harder into my cheek slicing it a little causing me to gasp a little. Reid looked at me; I could see the sadness behind the black. "Ahhh these must be the famous 'Sons' Chase tells me so much about. I'm Andulla…"

"We don't give a shit who you are, let her go!" Reid yelled.

She pressed harder into my cheek; I could feel my blood dripping down my face. "You must be Reid; Chase told me you had quite the temper. You really should get it under control; before I slice kittens face clean off." All of the boys eyes faded and went back to normal, "good boys…don't worry I'm not here to kill any of you…yet. I just needed some girl talk with Kit here. Anyway not that this hasn't loads of fun but Chase is calling me." She turned back to me. "Don't forget what I said little one, see you when you realize the truth." She smiled and then Aaron's body went limp and fell to the ground along with the knife.

Reid came over to me, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah but we have another psycho to fight against…and a psycho bun in the oven"


	15. Chapter 15

Party at the Dells/Chapter Fifteen

"What!" Reid grabbed my shoulders.

"Yeah…lets not talk here ok, wait till we are all back at the mansion. We need to call an ambulance for Aaron." I bent down to pick up the knife lying next to Aaron's hand. I flipped the handle to reveal the initials A.M.S.

"What is that…?" Caleb asked.

"It was my father's knife…used in ceremonies, like the ascension one…Chase must have taken it that night he..."

I stood facing the guys; Reid came next to me and rubbed my arm for comfort. "He's doing it on purpose Kit, it's what Chase does."

"I know…but his plan backfired, all this is doing is pissing me off even more. Which only motivates me more to end him."

"Which we will, and his psychotic girlfriend…baby mama." Reid said. We all went back into the bar; we decided not to tell Kate and Sarah. They didn't need to be scared that night, at least not more then they usually were. We told Nicky that we found Aaron passed out in the alley way, he called the paramedics; we dropped Ryder off at the dorms. Tyler even got a kiss goodnight and we headed back to the mansion.

The ride was pretty quiet, Reid and Tyler was really tense. "You know what we need to do guys?"

"What's t that babe?"

"We need to seriously party!"

"Kit you just got attacked by a psychopath…you really think now is the best time to party?"

"Yes Ty that's exactly why I think we need to party. We need to take our minds off all this Chase crap at least for one night. These are going to start getting seriously dangerous soon, why not take the opportunity to have some fun now."

"She's right baby boy and I'm not just saying that cuz she' my woman." Reid turned around and winked at me. "The annual party at the dells is next Saturday we should go, bet even golden boy would agree."

"I'll take that bet…" Tyler shook hands with Reid.

When we got back to the mansion we told Caleb about our idea. He actually agreed, Tyler slapped a twenty in Reid's hand, with an eye roll of course. I put my arm around Tyler, "just think about it this way Ty, it's another excuse to see Ryder."

His eyes lit up, "that's true…"

The rest of the week was boring, we returned to our dorms, with the agreement that no one go anywhere alone. Sarah, Kate and I all got ready together in the dorms; Sarah wore a pink one shoulder chiffon top with white shorts and heels. Kate wore a blue dress that was ruffled in the front, with a double buckle belt at her waist and leather studded heels. Kate and Sarah decided they should dress me for the night, because apparently my usual style was not going to fly with them tonight. They put me in a white lace bubble dress with a brown belt around my center and brown heeled boots. I saw Sarah order it online at Forever 21 never even thinking she would put it on me. Sarah curled my hair while Kate did my makeup, she did my eye makeup like I usually did it but made me lips bright red. Once we were all done and had checked ourselves out numerous times we left to meet the boys. We met them at the cliffs overlooking the dells; it was Reid's favorite spot.

We pulled and the guys came over to greet us. Reid gave me the once over. "Wow babe…let me guess Kate and Sarah dressed you." I looked over at them both in their boys arms and they smiled.

Tyler was the last to meet us. "Ty where is Ryder?" I asked.

"Oh she is meeting us there…so did you guys see Oreille at practice yesterday? Dude Caleb he almost had you beat man."

"Whatever he did not!" Caleb argued. Soon the boys' attention was completely on swimming. The girls and I made our way to look down at the dells. We saw a bunch of disco lights and could hear the DJ blaring.

Kate huffed, "seriously swimming, they want to talk about swimming they probably wouldn't even notice if we jumped off this damn cliff."

I began to concoct a devious plan. "Kit I know that look, what are you planning?" Sarah looked worried.

"You guys trust me right?" I smirked. "And you trust the guys…right?" They both said yes. "Alright grab my hand and don't let go ok?" They both grabbed one hand on either side of me; we scooted closer to the edge to where the toes of our shoes were just peaking over. All three of us looked back the guys were still obsorbed in their swimming convo. "Oh boys…" they all looked over at us. "Catch us if you can…" Then Sarah, Kate and I took a step forward and off the cliff. I shut my eyes tight and could feel the wind rushing past me. Kate and Sarah had absolute death grips on my hands. I opened my eyes to see we were only a few hundred feet from the ground I began my incantation_ "Because our men wouldn't come calling, I call upon air to keep us from falling!"_ Suddenly we started to slowly hover down to the ground. "Guys open your eyes…"

Kate and Sarah both open their eyes. Sarah just gasped. "Holy crap it worked Kit!" We slowly touched ground; our toes touched first then our all of our feet. Sarah and Kate let go once we were safely on the ground. The guys slammed down not even a second later, all of their eyes black.

"What the HELL was that!" Caleb came stomping towards us.

"Hey you guys weren't paying ANY attention to us and we wanted to get to the party!" Kate yelled.

"So you jump off a flipping cliff! Do you know how idiotic that was…what if Kit's magic hadn't worked what then!" Caleb was pissed.

"Seriously Caleb take the stick out! Do you think I would have honestly let them do it if I thought there was any danger?" I yelled.

Caleb scowled at me. "Yeah Kit I do…I don't think you give a shit who you put in danger…we were ALL a lot safer before you came along!"

"Caleb!" Sarah yelled.

"Dude!" Pogue and Tyler yelled in unison. I watched as Reid stomped towards Caleb, eyes black and fists clenched. I was lost in my own thoughts though. _All I had wanted was to drink and dance. But no of course not Danvers' had to ruin the mood. I wonder if that is what they all think? I thought they realized I was doing everything I could to protect them. I can't handle this I need to be somewhere else._ I felt myself get lighter and lighter, soon I was no longer at the bottom of the cliff, I was at the edge of the woods staring at the party. I walked towards the party, determined to crab the beer closest to me.

"After all I've done for them…screw you Danvers'…can't kill my mood. Not if I'm too drunk to feel anything." I muttered under my breath.


	16. Chapter 16

**I FIGURED I WOULD LET YOU GUYS SEE HOW I THINK KIT WOULD LOOK, IT'S THE AVATAR ON MY PAGE GO CHECK HER OUT…YOU KNOW REID WOULD. ALSO THE CHARACTER OF ANDULLA IS KIND OF AN INSPIRATION OF DRUSCILLA FROM BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER SERIES.**

**Lay me Out/Chapter Sixteen**

Reid's POV

"Caleb!" Sarah yelled.

"Dude!" I head both Pogue and baby boy yell but I was already on my way to kick Caleb's' ass.

Sarah stepped between us, "Reid wait…" She turned around to face golden boy. "Listen Caleb I love you but that was really shitty. You know before we jumped she asked if we trusted you guys…you know why? Because she KNEW if something went wrong you guys wouldn't let anything happen to us. She trusts you guys to keep her, Kate and me safe. I can't believe you said that to her, did you know she blames herself for what happened to her family, her coven! She erased the memory of the two girls that survived so they wouldn't have to live with those images in their heads, and so they didn't feel obligated to help her!..."

"Sarah I didn't know…" Caleb looked down.

"Caleb let me finish…she has done everything she can to keep Kate and me safe! She barely slept all week…she's been trying to come up with a more powerful protection spell, one that covers you guys as well. Did you happen to see the cuts on her arm! She's been adding her own blood to different protection spells to see if it makes them stronger. She's been researching non-stop to figure out how to do the ascension spell, she wants to be at full power so she can help you guys! Does that sound like someone who doesn't give a shit about who she puts in danger!" Sarah was fuming; Caleb couldn't even look at her.

I had calmed down by the end of Sarah's speech; I couldn't believe I didn't notice the cuts on Kit's arm. I just assumed she was tired from doing homework late at night. I turned around, "Kit baby…" She wasn't there, "guys where's Kit?"

We all started looking around, "I didn't even hear her leave…she was right behind me." Baby boy looked concerned.

"Caleb I swear if something happens to her you're a dead man!" I took off to find her, hoping that she was ok.

Kit's POV

After grabbing a beer and downing it I made my way to the dance floor with another, where I found Ryder.

"Hey Kit, where is everyone?" She asked.

I shrugged, "don't really know, don't really care…"

"Are you ok? You look upset…"

"I'm peachy Ryder, now come on lets dance!" I slightly stumbled while pulling her to the center of the floor. I didn't realize what a lightweight I was, two beers and I was tipsy already. We danced for a while; I grabbed another beer while the DJ played a slow song.

"Kit I didn't know you drank…" Ryder looked worried.

"I don't usually bad night though…aaparently I no longer give a shit so that's exactly what I'm doing." I took the last sip of my third beer and threw it in the trash, and not on the first try either.

"Kit who said that?" She helped me sit down on top of a cooler.

"Ggooolden boy of cccourse…" I was struggling with not slurring my words.

"Caleb said that…?" I nodded. "Wow that doesn't sound like him…but anyway Kit he's completely wrong. I've never met a person who cares about others more than you do."

"Thanks girly!" I swung my arm around her.

"KIT!" I looked to where the voice was coming from, it was Caleb. He stopped in front of me, "Kit where did you go. We've been going crazy…you just disappeared without saying anything." He try touched my arm; I stood up and tried to walk away. He grabbed my arm, "Kit stop…I'm trying to…"

I pulled my arm away slightly stumbling, "Caleb I don't care remember, you said it yourself and don't touch me."

"Kit your drunk, lets go find Reid and we can go back to the dorms and talk."

He grabbed at me again, "Unless you want me to lay you out right here DO NOT TOUCH ME." Suddenly I heard Andullas' voice in my mind again. _"That's right little one he hurt you, hurt him back." _ I gasped.

"Kit what…did she…is she in your mind again?" He put his hands on my shoulders and looked in my eyes.

I nodded, "she's trying to get me to hurt you…Caleb get back…PLEASE." He took a few steps back.

"_Aww Kitten your no fun, golden boy doesn't care about you. He only cares about himself and his slutty little girly." _She cackled.

"That's not true…" I muttered.

"_Isn't it…he didn't care that you could've gotten hurt pulling your little stunt. He only saw Sarah in danger and that's all he cared about." _

Suddenly I saw the others come up behind Caleb, Reid tried coming over to me but Caleb stopped him.

"Dude what the hell…!"

"Reid Andulla is in her head; we have no idea what she can make Kit do." Reid looked shocked over at me. "She's not going to hurt me…"

"Reid…" Suddenly the painful noise that had gotten to me at the mansion started. I grabbed my head, "She's doing it again…! Sarah do what I told you!"

Sarah stepped forward and walked towards me, Caleb tried to stop her. "Caleb she told me this might happen again if she was weak, I know what to do." He let her continue, she walked over me and touched me neck, "You'll be ok Kit…" The last thing I saw was Sarah smiling at me, then blackness took me.


	17. Chapter 17

Nurse Reid/Chapter Seventeen

Reid's POV

I watched as Kit's limp body feel into Sarah, I came over and lifted her into my arms. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry she's just asleep, she taught it to me, she said that when she is weak it make it easier for that Wiccan chick to get in. She hasn't been sleeping, and I'm guessing the beer didn't help. She said to do that, it's like a Vulcan neck pinch thing I guess. She was afraid that the Wiccan could make her do stuff, she said doing that would put her out of commission for a couple of hours."

Kit nuzzled her face into my chest; she looked so peaceful in her sleep. "Ok…thanks Sarah, Baby boy want to help me get her back to the dorms?" He nodded and we headed back to the jeep. I climbed in the back and pulled Kit onto my lap. Her hair had fallen in her face; I brushed it away from her face. Her skin was so soft; her lips were pulled into a slight smile. "You should've told me babe."

Kit's POV

The next thing I knew, I felt warm. My eyes fluttered open; I was back in my bed. Sarah's bed was empty; I assumed she spent the night with Caleb. I started to sit up when I realized two muscular arms were wrapped around me. I turned to face Reid; he of course had no shirt on. His hair had fallen in his eyes I brushed in back, and it just fell right back again. "It always does that…" he smiled without opening his eyes.

"I know, it's very cute…"

He pulled me tighter to him until our foreheads were touching. "Why don't I have a huge headache isn't that usually what happens the morning after you get drunk?"

He opened his eyes, "I gave you two extra strange aspirin before I put you to bed and made you drink a bunch of water. It's what usually keeps me from getting a hang-over, so that was your first time being drunk…Ryder told me."

I giggled, "Yeah, I've been tipsy before but never THAT drunk. I guess it's a good thing I have nurse Garwin huh?"

"Oh you think your funny don't you?" He rolled us over so that I was now on top straddling his waist.

"Pretty much…" I went to move the hair out of his eyes again when he grabbed my arm.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" He brushed my arm where the cuts from the knife were now healing.

"And have you worry about me…I'm fine really. It didn't hurt as much as last night did." I got off of him and sat up on my side of the bed.

He tucked my hair behind my ear. "Babe Caleb feels really bad about the stuff he said last night…he didn't realize how much you have done for us. He just panicked because he thought Sarah was in danger or something. I probably would have reacted the same way if I were in his shoes and I saw you jump off a cliff…without magic."

I looked at him, "Yeah I guess…I just…I don't I just want all of this to be over, if I could just figure out a better protection spell of how to ascend, this would just be a lot easier."

He pulled me into him, "Babe you don't have to do either, I think you underestimate us…I am truly hurt." He brought his hand to his chest and frowned, and then laughed.

"I know, you're a lot stronger then I think YOU even know. I just I feel like I need to do everything I can. I wasn't there when Chase killed my coven, I couldn't stop him…I couldn't do ANYTHING. I just don't want a repeat of events, you know."

He squeezed me tighter, "that's not going to happen ok?"

I sighed "Ok…"

"Speaking of have you been using your dads' old knife to…" He looked at my arm.

"Yeah…why?"

"Because I think maybe Chase planned for you to take the knife, I think he put a curse on it…"


	18. Author UPDATE

Authors Update

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been super bust with school, writing a book and working on a web-series-getting my schedule down. Anyway I am writing right now so there should be an update tonight. Also I've been working on another story "A Strange and Dangerous Love" check it out on my profile. It's mostly a TylerxOC Fic but all the guys get girls. But anyway you guys subscribing and reviewing is what keeps me motivated so KEEP IT UP!

-COURTNEY-


	19. Chapter 18

A curse is curse of course/Chapter Eighteen

"Really?"

"Well yeah think about it ...why bring that knife specifically and she purposely left it for you. If they really wanted it they wouldn't have left it like that. Maybe that's why you've been so tired and weak lately, it's not just the lack of sleep, they are trying to weaken you so it's easier for HER to get in your head."

"I think your right Reid…wow and you said you were a slow learner." He swatted my butt as I climbed out of the bed.

"Hey…I'm slowly catching on to this stuff."

"I know baby…so no more using the knife, we should probably put it somewhere safe away from all of us just in case there's a tracking spell on it too."

I started to get dressed, when I felt his fingers lightly touch my back. "You know Kit I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I turned around in just my lace bra and jeans, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I know…I trust you with my life."

"And I trust you with mine…forever and always."

"Forever and always…" I pulled him into a passionate that grew into some more making out on my bed. I threw on a shirt just before we heard knocking on the door.

Reid walked over and opened the door, it was Sarah and Caleb. Sarah walked in first, "Hey girly how are you feeling."

"Good, actually Reid makes an excellent nurse." She laughed and Reid just shrugged. "By the way good job remembering the neck pinch."

"Thanks, I was nervous doing it but you told me do it if that happened."

"Yeah, I'm glad you did it, who know what I could've done…"

Caleb cleared his throat, "ummm so Kit I was wondering if I could talk to you…alone."

I looked at Reid and he nodded his head, "Sure…"

"Alright well Reid and I will go grab all of us a table in the cafeteria." She grabbed Reids elbow and led him out, shutting the door behind them.

Caleb sat down in our desk chair while I sat cross-legged on my bed. "Kit I am so sorry about the things I said last night…"

"Caleb, its fine Reid explained to me that he would've reacted the same exact way if he was in your place."

"It still was no excuse to speak to you that way. You have done a lot for us…and to keep Sarah and Kate safe. I was upset but still…there's no excuse I just wanted to apologize for what I said."

"Caleb I accept your apology, I guess it just hurt cuz I've been trying to do more, trying to make stronger spells and stuff to make sure you guys are safe. And this is what I told Reid…I couldn't stop Chase last time, he slaughtered my family and I couldn't prevent it. I think that's why I've been pulling all the stops with you guys, I just want to make sure nothing happens to you guys, I love you all." He nodded his head. "Plus, you were the first one to pick up on the fact that Andulla was in my head, if you weren't there to help me realize who knows what would've happened."

"I'm glad I was there too, did you figure out how she got in your head?"

"Well Reid actually figured out that Andulla and Chase put a curse on my dad's knife, which I had been using for spells. Which gives them easier access into my mind. But the alcohol making my mind weak probably gave her a one-way ticket in there."

"Reid figured it out…wow he really is changing. You know it's because of you right…he use to be WAY different, you really roped him in."

I shrugged, "well I'd like to think that it's more of a brought out the better side of him, a side a lot of people aren't blessed enough to see."

"Well you for sure changed him for the better, I'm not even worried about him being addicted anymore he barely uses anymore."

"I did teach him some spells out of my book, that way he can still do magic just without using enough that it affects the whole addiction thing. You guys can't even sense it when he does them."

"That's really cool Kit you will have to teach the rest of us some of them."

"I will…"

"I'm really glad you came into our little family…" Caleb continued talking but I zoned out my mind working at warp speed. _It only took one word, "Family" they thought of me as family, a part of their coven!_

I jumped up, "Oh my God Caleb, I figured it out!"

"What! Figured out what…?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner, I mean its right there in the text!"

"Kit tell me what's going on!"

I grabbed the side of his arms and pulled him to stand up. "Caleb I figured out who can perform my ascension spell!"

"Who?"

I poked my finger into his chest, "You…"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Wait what…how could I…?"

"Caleb think about it the text says only the head of your coven may perform the ascension spell. Well you've accepted me into your magical family right…also known as a coven."

"Oh Kit your right! We have to tell the others!"

Caleb and I practically ran out of the room, I made sure to lock my door as we continued to the cafeteria. We found Sarah and Reid sipping on coffees. We both ended up at the table practically out of breath.

"Whoa what did you two talk about?" Reid stood up.

"We figured out who can perform my ascension spell!"

"Who?"

"Caleb…"

Reid seemed to ponder a bit, "Why the hell didn't we think of that before…I mean duh your family now…and golden boy is our leader…technically."

"Thanks Reid…" Caleb rolled his eyes and sat down next to Sarah who just giggled. We chatted for a while just relaxing on a Sunday morning when most of the school was deserted.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Sarah asked.

I shrugged, "we could just have a movie day in the room…really don't feel like doing anything more about the spell, just want a kind of chill day."

"Totally down with that…" Reid said and Caleb nodded.

"Alrighty lets go then." We all got up and threw out coffees away and headed back to mine and Sarah's room. As we rounded the corner I noticed my door was slightly open.

"Hey Caleb…I locked my room when we left right?" I stopped in the hall.

"Yeah why?" He looked where I was staring, "Girls sat here…" Then he and Reid made their way down the hall and cautiously into my room.

Sarah grabbed my hand, "Kit I'm getting a really bad feeling…"

I opened my mouth to say 'me too' when I heard a huge crash come from our room. Sarah and I both bolted to my room. We slowly stepped in, "guys…"

I heard moaning coming from the other side of Sarah's bed, we went over to find Caleb and Reid trying to get up, they were on their backs on the floor. Sarah bent down to touch Caleb, when the door slammed loudly. I spun around and stood protectively in front of Sarah, who was desperately trying to wake the boys.

"Well hello Kit, it's nice seeing you in person…"

My breath caught in my throat, "Chase…!"

"Aww you remember me…I'm touched right here." He patted the area where his heart should've been.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

Suddenly I was magically pinned against the back of the door. "Kitten…I'm finally strong enough to come see my friend in person…"

I spit in his face, "You were never my friend!"

He laughed and wiped the spit from his cheek. "Aww Kit tisk tisk, just because I murdered your family doesn't mean we can't be friends. Heck we could be more than that…" He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

I couldn't help but laugh, "What's so funny Kitten…?"

"Well first off that you honestly think I would want anything to do with you, especially in that way. And two that you think THEY would really stay down this long…"

He started to turn, "Wh…." He was blasted by an energy ball causing him to fly into the wall. I was released from the door and went over and stood with Sarah, Caleb and Reid, who had a smirk on his face from catching Chase off guard. Their eyes returned to their normal colors as Chase started to stand.

Sarah grabbed my hand, "Umm you guys I think we should go!"

We all ran out of the door and headed towards the main entrance. "Wait, Tyler and Ryder are in your room we have to go get them!" I stopped and started to run the other direction.

Reid grabbed my elbow, "Kit, wait…"

"Baby I'll be fine, I'm faster than rest of you, I'll get them and get out…just go get the car ok!" He released my arm and I ran towards Tyler and Reid's dorm room. The halls were pretty quiet, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Suddenly a trashcan exploded right next to me, I turned around to see Chase bouncing an energy ball in his hand. "Do you really think you can run from me Kit?"

"Well I can sure as hell try…!" I took off again, his aim was sucking today luckily for me, stuff continued to explode around me as I reached the door I was looking for. I burst in, turned around and locked the door, not that it would help any.

"Kit what the hell!" Tyler yelled. He was on his bed on top of Ryder who had just turned bright red. They were obviously getting hot and heavy with the making out.

"Sorry Ty I really am…but we have to go NOW!" I grabbed him off of Ryder, and helped her up.

They both started putting on shoes, "Kit now what is going on!"

I nervously looked at the door, "Well you know a certain SOMEONE, Chase, well he's uh here, well actually right behind me, and he's pissed so we need to go. The others are bringing around a car…" A huge blast came through the door, leaving a gaping hole.

Chase appeared in the whole, an evil smile on his face. "Kitty Kat, Kitty Kat let me in!"

Tyler grabbed both Ryder and I, "Time to go ladies!" His eyes went completely dark as we started to dissolve; we re-appeared in the parking lot, just as the hummer pulled up next to us. Tyler, Ryder and I jumped in the back with Sarah, while Reid drove and Caleb was in the passenger seat.

"Ok someone tell me what's going on and what the hell you guys are!" Ryder yelled.

"Ryder I apologize but we will tell you when we get there." Caleb answered his eyes intense.

"Where are we going guys?" I asked.

"We are going to Kate and Pogue's apartment, to make sure their ok and it's one of the places that Chase doesn't know about." Sarah smiled sweetly as she answered me.


	21. Chapter 20

OK GUYS GOOD JOB WITH THE REVIEWING AND SUCH I WILL NOW POST MORE LOL AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP REVIEWING AFTER THIS I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU GUYS REALLY WANTED IT LOL

Chapter 20

We pulled up outside of Pogue and Kate's apartment building, it looked sleek and modern from the outside and we saw that there was a café attached to the building. We went up the steps and buzzed in Kate's voice came over the intercom.

"Hello?"

Caleb spoke for us, "Hey Kate let us up…"

"Ok hold on…" There was loud buzzing sound then the door clicked to signal it was unlocked. We all walked in and made our way over to the elevator, Caleb pressed the very top bottom that read 'Penthouse'.

"There in the penthouse suite here, that's gotta cost a butt load." I exclaimed.

"Yeah Pogue's dad spared no expense…someday we will have our own penthouse." Reid whispered in my ear. It only took a few minutes for us to get to the door. Kate greeted us very cheery as usual; her smiled faded when she saw the serious look on Caleb's face and the fact that Ryder looked super pale.

"Come on in everyone…"

We stepped into the foyer, the penthouse was huge, and the kitchen was off to our right with black, granite counter tops with sleek black appliances'. The rest of the penthouse matched the kitchen, lots of silver and black, with high-end technology. Kate started to give us the grand tour when Ryder interrupted. "Not to be rude but I want to know the hell is going on before I get a tour…"

"Ryder come with me…" Tyler grabbed her by the hand and led her down a hall and into one of the bedrooms.

Kate crossed her arms, "So she knows, or is going to know…?"

"Yeah well she kind of needs an explanation especially since she saw Chase blow a hole in Tyler and Reid's door."

Pogue came around the corner to see all of us standing in the foyer. "Umm hey guys what's going on?"

"Chase showed up at the school…" Is all Caleb could get out before we saw Tyler and Ryder exit the bedroom and come down the hall holding hands. They were both smiling which I took as a good sign. Once they joined us we all headed into the living room and went over what had happened at the school. Reid sat in front of me on the floor and I played with his hair, I looked around and saw similar scenes, couples embracing each other in little ways. Holding hands, cuddling, Kate was drawing circles on Pogues back.

"Alright, so I understand what is going on now, but what's the plan here fellas?"

I jumped up, "actually that would be my department…so first step is perform the blocking spell on Ryder so Chase can't get into her head, it would probably be best if I did a renewal on Kate and Sarah too. Then there is my ascension…so you guys can feel Chase when he uses and he can feel you…" I bit my lip trying to think ahead of myself. "Which means he will be able to feel me ascend…how far away can you guys feel each other using?"

"I think the farthest was when Caleb went upstate with his mom one weekend, that's the farthest any of us have been…" Tyler answered.

"Ok so most likely if we travel outside the state then he won't be able to feel us. This is perfect because we have a few weeks until winter vacation. Oh my God…there's the plan. Ok guys let's go on an actually vacation for winter break while we are there Caleb can perform my ascension spell. Chase won't be able to feel me ascend so when we come back it will take him completely by surprise, we will have the upper hand!" I practically jumped being proud of myself for figuring out a plan. "So what do you guys think?"

The all seemed to mull it over for a little bit. Caleb stood up, "I think we are going to Cancun!" There were numerous whoops and hollers, I leapt into Reid's arms he squeezed me tight to him.

Reid smiled, "Surfing, dancing, drinks and our girls in bikinis…winter break is going to be the shit!" I giggled while he and Pogue bumped fists.

"Don't forget Garwin I will also be ascending which means I can kick ass normally and magically…so your eyes better not wander." I wagged my finger in front of him.

He placed kissed along my jaw line and down my neck which tickled. "I would never dare my love…my eyes will only wander up and down this body." He squeezed my butt causing me to yelp, I smacked his butt in response, and he gave a pleasurable smirk.

"Do they always do this?" Ryder pointed at us.

Tyler laughed, "Yes…they do sometimes we have to leave before we have live porn going down."

"Hey dude I'm in love…and she's hott I can't help myself." Everyone laughed and a few hours later we were all in separate rooms; Reid and I took the couch in the living room. We decided to stay the night and not risk running into Chase or having to explain what happened at the school. We figured Kate and Pogue was a good alibi just in case we were blamed for the damage.

I nuzzled into Reid's chest and he brushed his hand through my hair. "I love you Reid…" I kissed his cheek.

"I love too Kit…" I kissed my forehead.

"Reid can I ask you something," he nodded. "Do you think we will get married someday…?"


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

_I nuzzled into Reid's chest and he brushed his hand through my hair. "I love you Reid…" I kissed his cheek. _

"_I love too Kit…" I kissed my forehead._

"_Reid can I ask you something," he nodded. "Do you think we will get married someday…?" _

"Truthfully….I do." Reid smiled.

"Good so do I…and little Reid's running around…causing trouble." He laughed and kissed the top of my head. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

The weeks before winter break were filled with magic; I performed the blocking spell on Ryder and re-did the ones on Kate and Sarah. We also did research on the ascension spell so Caleb and I had the ceremony down packed. Before I knew it, it was the day to leave for Cancun. Tyler got his parents to let us use their private jet. I wore a pair of sweats and a hoody to stay comfy on the plane. I snuggled into Reid as the plane took off. He ran his fingers through my hair; I started falling asleep when the plane started shaking.

I jerked up, "its ok baby, just a little turbulence…"

"You sure?" He nodded and smiled which made me feel better. Until the shaking got worse, I noticed that everyone else seemed to be getting nervous too. Suddenly the plane jerked to the right and seemed to be falling fast, Reid and I fell to the floor just as a loud alarm starting going off. Everyone else seemed to having trouble staying their seats.

I was holding on to Reid to keep from falling into the wall, "Dude what the hell!" He yelled over the alarm. Caleb started making his way to the cockpit, slowly and practically falling into Reid and I. He kicked the door open when he finally reached, I strained to see inside, the pilots were gone.

"Oh my God!" Kate screamed.

I looked up at Reid, "Chase must have done it…"

Caleb came back out to where we were, he looked scared as well. I gripped onto Reid even tighter, "Don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Guys we are going to have to put this bitch down ourselves." All of their eyes instantly went black; the plane slowly leveled out and began to fly itself. The guys' eyes went back to normal, Reid and I stood up and went back to our seats. "It's driving itself now until we get to Cancun…see I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

I hugged, "I trust you…" A few hours later we could see Cancun directly below us, I couldn't wait to get off and start the vacation that me and my man deserve.


	23. Chapter 22Cancun

**All right guys so keep up on the reviewing it's what keeps me updating so much. **** Beware this chapter is mostly mushy stuff**

Cancun/ Chapter Twenty-Two

A few hours later we landed in Cancun, of course the guys rented a huge pent house at one of the nicest hotels I had ever seen. After chilling around the hotel for a few hours we all decided it was time to get out a explore the club scene. I pulled on a jean skirt and yellow tank-top with red flowers on it. Sarah and Kate both had shorts and tanks on as well. It was so hot there it was almost unbearable to wear anything more. We all gathered in the main living area before we left.

"Alright guys…" I piped up. "I want us to make a promise…well mostly you boys to make a promise." They all looked confused. "This is a vacation, a time for us to be like normal teenagers…so I think it would be best and safest if you guys didn't use while we are here."

Caleb was the first to speak, "I think that is actually a great idea…plus it's obvious that Chase know we have traveled he just doesn't know where. The less we use the less likely he is to find us…"

"I mean I brought my spell books so you guys can still do incantations, and small spells, in an emergency."

"Well I'm down what about the rest of you?" Tyler looked around the room. The boys all nodded, and everyone went to get their shoes.

I sat down on the floor next to Reid, after we both got our shoes on. "Hey are you going to be ok with not using…I know it's harder for you."

He put his arm around me and smiled. "Babe it's a lot easier with you around…you're my new addiction." He then had his signature smirk on.

"I love you Reid Garwin…"

He nuzzled into my neck causing me too giggle. "Forever and always Kit…"

"Forever and always…"

We made our way to the club; we chose the first one we saw. Amazingly at this place they didn't even card. So we all got a little buzzed before hitting the dance floor. Reid and I grinded for a few songs before he and the guys decided to get a few more drinks. So Kate, Sarah, Ryder and I all danced around together, we grinded a little when we noticed the guys were watching us. After a few hours we decided to head back to the hotel. We all separated into our perspective rooms, I changed into one of Reid's T-shirt and some shorts and he just stripped down into his boxers. We cuddled up into bed; I laid my head on his chest while he watched some TV.

"You know I can't wait till we can do this every night and not have to worry about anything…" I sighed, imagining our future together.

"Soon all this will be over…and we can start out lives together." He smiled.

"You are my life now Reid…when I first came here my life was getting revenge on Chase but now I realize as long as you're alive and we are happy my life is perfect."

"Kit do you think about your parents' a lot…?" he asked.

"Yeah, recently it's been how I wish they were still alive to meet you…they'd love you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really even your dad?"

"Yeah at first he'd probably pretend to dislike you, show you just how much power a warlock like him was capable of just to scare you. He always said 'you'll know he's the one when he doesn't scare off'." I couldn't help but picture my dad while he said they. His dark brown, bushy eyebrows furrowed across his wrinkly forehead. His matching mustache that twitched when he talked. My mom came to my mind next, I had her hair, and body. She was shorter than me though and a lot more girly, she always begged me to go to the mall with her. Sometimes I'd give in just to make her happy, other times she'd practically have to drag me.

"I really wish I could have me them babe…" He looked down at me.

"Me too…" I leaned up and kissed him and laid my head back down and soon fell asleep hoping that one day Reid and I would be just like my parents.

Next Morning-Reids POV

I quietly slipped out of bed letting Kit sleep some more. I pulled on a pair of sweats and looked back at the bed; she looked so peaceful as she slept. I went into the kitchen where baby boy was making pancakes for everyone.

"Hey Reid want some…?"

"Yeah sure thanks…Tyler can I ask you something?"

He set down a plate of pancakes in front of me, "wow you called me Tyler now I know it's serious…"

"Umm yeah it is…"

He sat across from me, "Alright shoot…"

"Ok…would you think I was crazy if I proposed to Kit…?"

"Well like when are we talking…a year…6 months…?"

I took a deep breath."I was actually thinking on our last night here…"


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Reid's POV

_He set down a plate of pancakes in front of me, "wow you called me Tyler now I know it's serious…"_

"_Umm yeah it is…"_

_He sat across from me, "Alright shoot…"_

"_Ok…would you think I was crazy if I proposed to Kit…?"_

"_Well like when are we talking…a year…6 months…?"_

_I took a deep breath."I was actually thinking on our last night here…"_

"WOW…Reid…"

"I know dude but I love her…I've never felt this way before. I mean have you noticed I don't even use as much anymore since she came into my life."

He sat down next to me, "Yeah we've all noticed man she's done a lot of good with you. But I mean it's just we are young you know. I'm mean I'm not saying it wouldn't work but what do you think your parents say?"

I picked at my pancakes, "honestly I doubt they would care…when have they ever. And you know baby boy, parents are why I want to do this. I mean with what happened to Kit's parents…I feel like with everything that has been going on…if something happens to me…I want to go married to the love of my life."

"Reid…nothing is going to happen to any of us…we are going to beat Chase once and for all. I see the way you too look at each other; it's like at any moment one of you would jump in front of a bullet for the other, either that or you about to get it on in public." We both laughed. "But I do see what you're saying…and you have my blessing man." He clapped me on the back.

"Blessing for what…." We both turned around to see Kit standing there still in my t-shirt.

"Oh nothing…" Tyler winked at me and walked back into the kitchen.

_**Sorry it took so long guys been dealing with a lot…..super busy I will be updating more this weekend.**_


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"_Blessing for what…." We both turned around to see Kit standing there still in my t-shirt._

"_Oh nothing…" Tyler winked at me and walked back into the kitchen._

Kit's POV

I couldn't help but feel like I walked in on something. "Umm ok…"

I pulled up on the stool next to Reid, he pushed his pancakes my way, I quickly indulged myself, Tyler always made the best pancakes. Reid kissed the side of my head, "Well I'm going to go get ready…"

"Oh do we have plans today?" I started to hurry up and put my dishes in the sink.

"Well Ty and I have some stuff to do…you can hang out with the girls today." He smiled and walked back into our bedroom.

I turned around to a suddenly nervous looking Tyler, "Alright what the hell is up?"

"What nothing…why?"

"Ty I'm a girl we can sense when something is wrong? Did I do something…Reid is not being Reid…he's avoiding me. And I know you were talking about me earlier…"

"What? Oh no that was nothing…Reid just asked if he could take a shower before we left and I told him he had my blessing. Speaking of…I have to get ready…" He politely smiled and went into his room.

"Ok now I know something is up…" I finished cleaning up the kitchen when Kate, Sarah and Ryder came bouncing in.

"Hey girl go throw your suit on, us girls are going to go snorkeling while they boys go into town…" Kate set the snorkeling gear on the counter.

"Ok be right back…" I went back into mine and Reid's room, he was still in the shower, I grabbed my suit and called into Reid. "Hey babe the girls and I are going snorkeling."

"Ok sounds good…"

"What time will you be back?"

"Not sure…I'll just see you whenever…love you."

"Love you too…" I threw my suit on real fast and went back into the main living area where the girls were. But I couldn't shake the feeling that Reid was avoiding me for some reason. _Maybe I did something…_

Sarah brought me out of my thought. "Oh my gosh you guys I'm so excited to do this…we get to ride out on a boat and everything!"

"Yeah this is going to be a blast so let's go!" Kate led the way. Overall the spending time with the girls was great. Snorkeling was amazing we got to go into some coral reefs and see beautiful fish. The likes of which you only see in aquariums'. After a few hours of snorkeling and just swimming in the ocean we decided to head back.

I watched the water spray against the boat, it was peaceful. "Alright Kit what's up?" Sarah asked. I turned to face her; she sat next to me on the bench seat at the back of the boat. Kate and Ryder sat up closer to the driver.

"What do you mean…?"

"You have something on your mind now spill."

"Actually its Reid…it's like he couldn't get far enough from me this morning. I feel like I did something and I know him and Tyler were talking about me this morning. When I asked Ty what was going on, he wigged out and left the room."

"I'm sure it's nothing honey…"

"I know I just can't shake the feeling something is up. I mean Reid and I had this talk last night about my parents. How I wish he could've met them and then I said how I hope to start out lives together once this mess with Chase is over. I thought he and I were on the same page. But now I don't know maybe I freaked him out or something…"

Sarah put her hand on my shoulder, "Kit there is one thing I'm sure of Reid loves you…it's gotta be something else. How bout I talk to Caleb, see what's up…I mean the boys tend to keep secrets between them. But I have my ways with Caleb…"

I couldn't help but laugh, "thanks Sarah…"


	26. Chapter 25

_**Sorry everyone that it's taken so long to update I've been super busy and then writers block made it hard to continue…but now that I'm finally on summer break for a while I should be updating more often.**_

Chapter 25-I'm leaving

After all of us girls got back to the room we pretty much separated. I turned on Royal Pains unfortunately it was only in Spanish so it wasn't too entertaining. I must have fallen asleep and not realized because the next thing I knew Reid was sliding into bed next to me.

I rolled over and kissed his neck, "how was your day babe?"

He smiled, "good…"

"So what did you guys do?"

"Eh not much just bummed around town mostly."

"Oh sounds fun…"

"Yep…" he rolled over on his side and acted like he was asleep.

I felt myself start to get angry, seriously not even a 'how was your day, or I love you honey'. I rolled over to my opposite side before I blew up at him. The next few days were the same exact I'd wake Reid would either already be gone or suggest just the girls hang out. Even Sarah started acting weird like she knew something but every time I brought up Reid acting weird she changed the subject. I was on my final straw when I decided it would be best if I just left, it was the night before we were supposed to leave anyway. Everyone had left me alone in the room, to tell you the truth I wasn't in the mood to be around any of them. It was obvious that they were just hiding the fact that I completely freaked Reid out with the whole 'parents' conversation'. I packed up my stuff and checked in online to my flight, I wrote a note to Reid apologizing for not saying goodbye but it's obvious that we are looking for two different things in life.

Once I was downstairs I tried to get a taxi but none of them could understand where I wanted to go. So I decided to hoof it, after about an hour of walking my feet were super sore so I took a break on a bench. Suddenly I felt a gust of wind that blew my hair to the side, I turned to meet the pitch black angry eyes of Reid.

"What the fuck is going on Kit!"

I stood up just as angry, "Suddenly you care, after almost a week of ignoring me, not giving two shits about what I did; NOW you want to know! I'm leaving Reid that's what I'm doing; it's obvious that talking about being like my parents and stuff freaked you out. I thought you were looking for this to get serious someday like me but now I see that it's not true."

"Kit…wait…"

"Reid no, I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted..." I picked up my suitcase and started to walk away.

Reid grabbed my arm, " please Kit I love you, if you will just come back to the room I promise everything will make sense."

Before I could protest he transported us back to the room, and what I saw took my breath away.

_haha yep I'm ending this chapter like that_


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-Yes forever and always

_Reid grabbed my arm, " please Kit I love you, if you will just come back to the room I promise everything will make sense."_

_Before I could protest he transported us back to the room, and what I saw took my breath away._

The entire condo was covered in white; there were white flowers all over the counters. They had replaced the drapes in the dining section of the living room with white satin drapes, the carpet was now white. There were small tea candles lit all over as well, they were the only thing lighting the main room.

"Reid…"

He grabbed my left hand and stepped in front of me, he had used to change into a tux. "Kit Summers, from the moment I met you, you made me want to be a better person. Whenever I'm away from you I feel like a part of me has been ripped away. I know that you are my one true soul mate…I want to be one with you forever and always…" He bent down on one knee; I felt my breath catch in my throat. "….Kit Summers will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and popped it open. There sat a ring, a beautiful ring that I could never even dream of. It was a silver band it had a pentagram on each side with a small white opal stone sitting in the center of each. The main diamond was princess cut and was about 2 carats.

I felt the tears roll down my face, "Yes, Reid Garwin…I would love to marry you!" I couldn't help but almost yell it. He stood up and put the ring on my finger. I saw that inside was the inscription, 'forever and always' I leaped into his arms, both of us crying and laughing at the same time.

He kissed me and set me down, "See aren't you glad you didn't get on that plane."

I playfully smacked his arm, "This is why you have been acting so weird since we got here?"

He wrapped his arms around me, "Yes my love…you don't realize how hard it is not to spill my guts to you. I had to distance myself from you in order not to…"

"And the others knew too I'm guessing which is why they were acting weird as well."

Suddenly the whole gang came around the corner dressed to the nines clapping and cheering. Sarah was the first to hug me, "congrats and I'm sooo sorry I couldn't tell you, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Don't worry I forgive you." I laughed. Everyone came up and offered their 'congrats' and 'welcome to the family'. I went and changed into a baby blue flowy dress that I had packed in case we went to a fancy restaurant. Tyler turned the stereo on and all of the couples paired off and swayed to the slow songs.

I rested my head on Reids shoulder as we swayed. "So was the proposal everything you imagined?"

I leaned away to look at him, "It was more than anything I could have ever dreamed of…" I put a hand on each side of his face. "You Mr. Garwin are more than anything I could have ever dreamed of…this was perfection, you are perfection. I love you."

He pressed his lips hard against mine, and then pulled away. "I love you too future Mrs. Garwin."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_He pressed his lips hard against mine, and then pulled away. "I love you too future Mrs. Garwin."_

The whole way home I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful ring on my left hand. Which just made me snuggle into Reid even more.

"So are you happy?" He asked as we landed back in Ipswich.

"The happiest I could ever be…" I kissed him.

The next few weeks consisted of school, Reid and wedding plans. For a while everything seemed perfect, no sign of Chase or psycho girl. Ryder, Tyler, Reid and I were sitting at our usual lunch table when Caleb walked over and slapped a newspaper down.

"Dude what's up, you know I only read the funnies" Reid laughed

"Look at the front page…"

We all leaned over and began to read, I gasped. The article was about six cases in surrounding cities all in which young women could not remember how they got pregnant. It went into details of their relationships, if any of them were connected and other non-magical details.

"Chase…he's actually doing it." I couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"We got too distracted in Cancun to do your ascension ceremony Kit, it looks like we are going to have to do it soon. Chase isn't holding off and either should we if we have you at full power its more protection for when Reid ascends."

"No I agree I guess we can do it tonight."

Reid grabbed my hand, "are you sure babe? We can wait if you're not ready…"

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be, Chase is going to try something if he feels the power though."

"The guys can stand guard, while you and I do the ceremony, we will have to find a place that Chase won't look though."

I took a deep breath as I realized a perfect place, "My familys old house…it's where….yeah he wouldn't think I'd ever go back there."

Everyone was quiet for a while, the Caleb spoke "That actually makes sense we leave tonight, for their safety Sarah, Kate and Ryder need to all stay here. I'll let Pogue know what's going on…" He smiled weakly and walked away.

It only took us a few hours to get back to my old home, I called my grandparents to make sure there would be a key outside for us to get in. The house still looked the same, light blue roof and white outside walls. Stepping onto the wraparound porch brought back memories of my parents sitting on the swing holding hands and sipping tea.

"Babe?" Reid put his hand on my shoulder bringing me out of the memory.

I smiled, "I'm ok just brings back memories is all." I reach down to the hidden key underneath an old flowerpot and handed it to Reid. As he opened the door more memories came flooding back.

**-So I'm back what do you guys think?-**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_**I smiled, "I'm ok just brings back memories is all." I reach down to the hidden key underneath an old flowerpot and handed it to Reid. As he opened the door more memories came flooding back.**_

The house smelled stale; obviously no one had been in here since I moved out. When my parents were alive it usually smelled of whatever my mother had decided to bake, mixed with my dads' cologne. Caleb decided that it would be best to hold the ceremony in the barn, just in case things got messy. The next few hours I sat alone in the house while the boys got things ready for the ceremony that night. I wanted to spend as little time as possible in that horrible place that still haunted my dreams.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Caleb sat down next me at the old kitchen table.

"How are you doing Kit?"

"Surprisingly good…considering…"

"Your one tough girl…I'm glad Reid met you, my future sister-in-law, well kind of…" He laughed.

"Caleb I need you to promise me something…"

"What is it..."

"You and I both know Chase is going to try something…if not tonight…then soon. You know how he works; he uses our love for others against us. He is going to use me against you guys, or vice versa."

"Yeah…"

"I need you to promise me that if it gets bad, you will get Reid out…forget me, just run."

"Kit you know Reid would never agree with this…"

"That's why we aren't going to tell him, and why I am asking you. I'm not saying you don't care about me, I know you do. But as the leader you need to do what's best for you and your brothers, and if that means leaving me then so be it. Do whatever you have to, knock Reid out or something, I don't know. All I know is Reid's life means more to me then my own…" I played with my engagement ring as I said the last sentence.

"I promise Kit…"

We finished our conversation just as Reid walked in, "Alright everything is set up…" He kissed my forehead.

"I'll go get into the dress…" Traditionally wiccans will wear white to the ceremony to symbolize their new life as a fully powered witch. Kate and Sarah had helped me pick one out months ago. As I headed up the stairs to change I blissfully unaware that someone was watching.

**-Review Please-**


	30. Author UPDATE 2

**IF I CAN GET THREE MORE REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE WITH A LONG CHAPTER TONIGHT!**


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I slipped on the white short, fitted dress and put my hair up in a messy bun. I heard the door open; Reid walked in and wrapped his arms around me. "Hey beautiful…"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Anything…"

"How did it feel when you first got all of your powers?"

"You're nervous aren't you?"

"How could you tell…"

"You've been acting weird since we decided we were doing this tonight. If you're worried about it changing who you are, it doesn't really. You just have to be careful especially at first; emotions tend to set your powers on high. Also, it is very addicting but I'm not worried that you will struggle with that."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense…I don't know I've just felt weird the past couple of weeks."

He kissed my forehead, "Don't worry babe everything is going to be fine…it's probably just that bug you had last week."

"Yeah that's true, well let's get this over with." We walked to the barn together holding hands. Once we reached the door we separated and I went inside and Caleb stood alone with the spell book in the center of the barn. I concentrated strictly on him, looking around would have caused horrible memories to come flooding back.

The beginning part of the ceremony seemed to blur, the next thing I knew Caleb was asking, "Do you Katherine Summers accept your full powers and your place in our coven?"

"I do!"

He then recited the spell, a crack of thunder and I was in searing pain, it's like every inch of my body down to my toenails, was being electrocuted. During this part of the ceremony I could not hear the commotion outside. Once I got the feeling back in my legs Caleb and I bolted outside to find the boys fighting Chase, and not doing well.

"Aww Kitten you decided to join us…" he laughed as he sent an energy ball towards Tyler sending him flying back into the barn.

"Yeah and ready to kick your ass!" I looked around for Reid, I finally saw him getting up, he was bloody and bruised. His smile was grim.

"Ohh is Kitten looking for a fight, well we better make it fair…" He then sent out energy ropes around Reid, Caleb and Pougue. They all tried to avoid them but couldn't they were completely immobilized and I was alone. My new found powers gave me a slight edge over Chase, within a few minutes I was standing over Chase and the boys were walking towards me. I was smiling, locked in Reids gaze until I felt an arm wrap around my neck, and a sharp pain in my back. I looked in shock down at Chase who was smiling, "Aww Kitten you should know I don't play fair." As I dropped to my knees I heard the sick cackle of Andulla.

The world started to spin as I felt the back of the dress become wet with blood. I heard muffled cries, which I assumed belonged to Reid. As I looked for him, to see those piercing blue eyes one last time, I had an epiphany. It all made sense why my nerves were on high, the 'bug' that I had gotten the week prior. As soon as I felt Reid's hands on me I whispered, "I'm pregnant…"


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

When I finally woke up, I was in a hospital bed hooked up to all sorts of machines. There was only a nurse in the room.

"Excuse me…" my voice sounded weird, dry.

She turned around, "oh…your awake…how are you feeling, you lost a lot of blood…"

"Tired…umm before I came in I found out…"

"Your boyfriend said you were pregnant or you thought you were…"

"Were?..." I felt like a hole had been punched right through me, and my chest had a thousand pound weight on it. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, and all I wanted was Chase's blood. I ripped the IV's out of my arm and tried to jump out of the bed. The nurse called for help, I assumed some big burley guys would come in to stop me. But instead I saw piercing blue eyes come through the door.

"What's going on…what did you do?" Reid glared at the nurse.

"I am sorry Mr. Garwin…she asked about the baby and misunderstood…"

"Wait what? Misunderstood…I thought I lost…" I looked towards Reid.

"No babe our kids' a fighter, like you…" He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Thank God…" I laid back down and let the nurse put the IV's back in, she then left Reid and I alone. "So what happened, all I remember is trying to tell you I'm pregnant."

"You gave us such a scare…I honestly thought I had lost you. Chase and Andulla took off as soon as she stabbed you, obviously they had it all planned out the whole time. I got you up, and into the car, while Caleb and Pogue got Tyler. He was in pretty bad shape too, but he woke up a few hours ago. You lost a lot of blood, they did multiple transfusions, I told them to make sure they saved the baby…I knew you would want that if…"

I cupped his face, "you know me so well…"

He smiled, "the weird thing is when they checked the baby's vitals, it was fine, actually it was doing better then you…which is not normal the docs said…but I think they were more concerned with getting blood into you to question us."

"That is weird….do you think the ascension could have caused that or just having two magical parents?"

"I honestly don't know but the doc said you're about six weeks along…"

"So I must have gotten pregnant in Cancun, probably on the proposal night." I chuckled

"Yeah…" He brushed some hair behind my ear, his hand was rough but gently, he just kept staring at me like he was looking for something.

"What?" I smiled.

"We are going to be parents…"

I took his hand from my face and put it on my stomach, "yeah we are…"

_**Ok Guys so I was wondering base on what you have seen of my writing skill, if I published my book would you read it? Reviews that answer this question will motivate me to update again.**_


	33. Author UPDATE 3

**Need more reviews guys!**


	34. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_"What?" I smiled._

_"We are going to be parents…"_

_I took his hand from my face and put it on my stomach, "yeah we are…"_

I was only in the hospital a few days before they cleared me to go home. Reid seemed to be even more protective in usual, he wouldn't even drive fast, who knew fatherhood would affect him so fast. Surprising everyone was happy for us, in all of the craziness since I moved to Ipswich this baby would be the one good thing.

That weekend we decided to hold a meeting to discuss what exactly to do.

"We need to take care of Chase now…" Caleb was the first to speak.

"Especially with the baby now." Reid added

"What about a head on attack? I know it's risky but…" I added.

"Lets do it!" Pogue and Tyler responded in unison.

Reid surprised me, "I don't think we should…it's too dangerous…or I vote…." He turned towards me, "sorry babe but I vote that then we keep Kit away from it then."

"Wait what? Reid I get it…I do…but you can't keep me out of this!" He was beginning to piss me off. I looked around and noticed none of the guys were looking at me. "Wait you guys have to be kidding me! I'm pregnant not useless!"

"Kit…we know you're not useless…but like Reid said its dangerous…think about the baby" Pogue was the first brave soul to face me.

"I am! Getting rid of Chase as soon as possible is the best thing to do not only for this baby but for all of this! Now that I have full power I will be an asset!"

Reid slammed his hand down on the table "No! I won't allow it…did you forget you were stabbed a few days ago, I won't let you and our child be in danger anymore!"

"This is ridiculous are you all really going to go along with this!" None of them would make eye contact with me. "Whatever!" I threw my arms up and walked out of the old farmhouse. I did not care where I went at that exact moment.

I few hours later I was still walking back to the dorms, and then I heard a few twigs crunching behind me. Then I felt a hand reach out and pull me into the woods.


	35. Author UPDATE 4

Hey Guys started doing A Vampire Diaries story please check out and review Thank You! :D


End file.
